An ABC of Love
by petite.poupee
Summary: Slight AU. Spoilers GoF to DH. They have established a connection before would they be able to reconcile for lost time? [Will be on Hiatus, Re-writing the story until further notice]
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything._**

* * *

**

An ABC of Love

"_I am dominated by one thing, an irresistible, burning attraction towards the abstract".__  
__-Gustave Moreau

* * *

_

**ATTRACTION**

_HERMIONE_

Attraction is this magnetic charm coming from another or more likely the opposite sex. Well that was just one of the many definition by some books that I have read. Though what catches my attention to this word is the act itself. Really, how can this _attraction_ affect us so much that it could cause a very climatic turning point in our life? And, how could boys possibly have this _kind _of attraction towards that _blond_? Of course by the means of this_ kind of attraction;_ they are drooling like dumbstruck idiots.

Oh_,Yes _that blond. The goody-two-shoes, narcissistic, overly flirtatious and guess what she's that oh, so_ gorgeous_ Tri-Wizard champion Fleur Delacour. That woman thinks she's too good for everyone here at Hogwarts. Honestly, it irks me, until today that half of the population of men in Hogwarts, yes that includes Harry and Ronald, are _still_ gawking at her ever since the moment she and her fellow Beauxbatons made their entrance in the Great Hall.

Yes, they made their entrance here at Hogwarts, silly dancing and butterflies, it's so much 'girly' for my taste. And my gods, who would wear silk in a cold weather like here in England? They'd probably want to freeze to death here. I chuckled, how stupid for not considering the weather. I rolled my eyes.

I willed myself to not look at them but of course you cannot stop curiosity, right? So I let myself look around that evening and eventually catching that deep blue eyes. _Her_ deep blue eyes.

That was our first encounter. The next one she actually said something, her French accented her English, it felt like an angel was talking to me. Her voice, sweet and melodious that it rang in my ears over and over again. I actually have to mentally slap myself to understand what she was saying. I couldn't quite catch what she was saying because I'm stuck in my own la-la-la world while hoping that she came to know me or something, but sadly she just wanted some more bouillabaisse and that they ran out on their table. Really Hermione? Why would she talk to you? You're just a know-it-all, she doesn't have an interest towards you and I know she is not gay, and neither am I. My eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of Ron, I narrowed my eyes at him, why is he turning purple? That bloody boy was turning purple by the moment just because he was blushing. Well, why would he be blushing? My eyes darted back to that blond, she started asking again for the dish, I huffed, Ron could be a git at times. I really couldn't get more angry at him for being a boy so I vented out my anger back to that new girl. I grabbed the dish that was in front of me realizing it was the bouillabaisse she was asking for and I practically shoved the bouillabaisse to her and frowned. God, that was stupid of me and kind of harsh. That concludes our second encounter.

Today is a Saturday, of course, there are less people crowding the tables in the Library. It's a perfect day to go do homework and read advance lessons. I smiled, nothing could ruin this day...

"_Excusez-moi?"_

... or so I thought. She just had to show up and talk to me. Wait! Talk? I turned my head towards the direction of that familiar voice, that sweet melody that was stuck in my mind for the past few dragging days.

"Uh, Y-yes?" great going Hermione, you just had to stutter. Then again, I can't help it. This tingling feeling, this irresistible pull towards her is driving me mad, if only I do not feel this way I could totally ignore her but no, my eyes just had to roam her features, head to toe, toe to head. I wonder, why, sometimes I get so irritated at the same time feel at awe towards her. What confuses me the most is that she's part-Veela which would mean that male creatures are the only one that is affected by her thrall, but why do I have this feeling that her thrall's just pulsing right into my skin? No, it's not just possible, her thrall is not affecting me. But I refuse to believe that I'm attracted to her; she's nothing but a self-centred French woman who can't even say my name right. Crap, I felt my face heat up.

"If you would not mind, could you 'elp me look for a book on ze dark arts?"

"S-sure, there are some here with me and on that shelf" I said pointing to the shelf across the table I was sitting at. I moved my attention back to work. I should just ignore her. I sighed lightly to my resolve. A few moments had passed and I was hoping that she would budge from her spot. But no, she had to stand there like she was waiting for me to grab the books. I gritted my teeth, what the bloody hell was she waiting for? Should I just kick her arse over there and get done with her? Really? the nerve of this... ugh. I shifted on my seat, waiting for her to move. She didn't even falter from her position. I grunted. I harshly pulled out of the chair. Her head perked-up, good, she noticed _that_ at least. I looked at her, no, I glared at her so that she would get that 'I'm very irritated that I was disturbed' look, I unwillingly compelled to stand up and walk right to that shelf. Fleur moved a little to give me space to walk out. I gave her a slight nod though my eyes were seething with hardness. She on the other hand just smirked. The nerve!

I ignored her and she followed. Really was she mad?

* * *

The smell of parchment wafted under my nostrils, I guessed she had opened yet another book about dark arts. Slowly my eyes followed her finger movements, her soft tapping was driving me crazy yet it was making me calm like water droplets dripping on a lake after the rain. Her inch-long nails slightly scrapping after a tap, kept my attention drawn to her. Slowly my eyes traveled up to her creamy wrist, to her arms that were covered with blue silk from their uniform, to her chest, to her long neck, to her luscious lips and lastly to her ice cold orbs. Everything that my eyes ran through kept my attention for a minute or so. I wonder if she noticed. My breath hitched as I saw her eyes darted and stared back at me. Why now? Couldn't she just looked back at me after I was done staring at her?

"I cannot help noticing, you're practically staring at _moi_ from across ze table" It wasn't a question, it was a statement and she knew I was gawking at her, well _gawking_ is an overstatement. My eyes slowly moved down to look at her lips, the movement on how she said every syllable was hypnotizing. And she was smirking yet again! What is with that smirking? I huffed. Is this attraction? Am I experiencing it already? Is it this hard to ignore, to get over, and to control? I gulped and shook my head. It's just in your head Hermione, it's just in your head.

"What? I'm not staring at you. Who in the right mind would say that I willingly stare at you?" Who does she think she is? That bloody arse of her is so damn thick. My eyes narrowed. Doesn't she get the point already? My actions says that I don't want her here. Well that's a lie because my feelings speaks otherwise.

"Well, you 'ave pretty said enough. I am just trying to start a simple conversation and zis kind of silence is stiffening, _non_?" She moved a little closer than necessary; I could feel her warm sweet breath over my face. I hitched my breath. Looking at her this close would be the death of me. I feel like I'm suffocating.

"W-Well, this _silence_ is very comforting to me. I don't really _desire _to start a conversation with you because I'm still rather pissed that you disturbed me and chose to sit at the same table, while there are plenty of other 'empty' tables out there" pointing my hand to the empty tables just the right of me. I huffed and crossed my arms, god she's frustrating, and she almost, well she caught me staring! I can't have that, can I? She would probably laugh at me for staring like a git. I, for one cannot and will not handle being embarrassed by her. I refuse to do so not until she be embarrassed first.

Huffing, I started to grab my belongings and stuffed them quickly inside my bag, I need to get out of here, as in I'm suffocating just by looking at her. I gave her one last hard look before the chair scrapped loudly on the floor and I, darted out the doors of the library. I left her there staring behind me, a playful smirk laid across her delectable lips. What is with her? What is it with me?

* * *

_"Ginny! For the last time I am not ____attracted__ to her!"_

_Ugh, why do I have this kind of friends? They're very nosy about things and that includes things that are not meant to be shovelled up from six feet under._

_It has been exactly three days since I left Fleur Delacour alone in the library. I had confronted Ginny earlier this morning about her but through a hypothetical way of questioning. I'm so damn stupid for thinking she wouldn't push through it! Now, I'm suffering the insufferable questioning of this red-headed girl._

"_I think not, you are definitely 'attracted', I've notice you looking at her sometimes while we have supper down at the Great Hall. You would stare at her for long periods of time, mind you."_

"_I do not do what you accuse me of doing, Ginerva!"_

"_Ouch, did I hit the point too hard that you actually said my full name? God, how great am I!" Ginny chuckled. _

_Ginny is so insufferable at times but I'm grateful she did understand me._

"_God, Ginny I don't even know if I swing_ that_ way"_

"_Oh come on Hermione, you have got to be kidding me, you just noticed this now? Hello? Have you ever wondered why I would tease you on being my girlfriend if I didn't know you swing _that_ way?"_

"_Ginny, those were jokes and I don't take them seriously for the fact that _you_ are my best friend" I paused. I felt my brow knit together. "Ginny! How? When did you notice that I was doing that?"_

"_Doing what?"_

"_Looking at girls, swinging _that_ way or rather have this interest on girls, which I do not recall having"_

"_Well, one fact is that you stare at girls for longer periods of time then you sigh deeply like you're dreaming something good but you seem hopeless about it. Sometimes you actually stutter while talking to your un-aware attraction. You even drool!"_

"_Ginny! Tell me they're not true!"_

"_Well okay, the drooling part is not true, but everything else is."_

"_You didn't answer the when part..."_

"_Oh, yeah..." she chuckled. "Honestly you've been obvious just recently, I though you just had this little insecurity with other girls who are beautiful in the campus. But when you saw Fleur it was like, BAM. There it was the lovely-hopeless-romantic-Hermione came out."_

I frowned as I walked briskly pass the quiet corridors, would it be wise to tell this to Ginny, this attraction towards Fleur. I'm so confused! I'm confused of what is happening to me, it is like I'm unintentionally rejecting her and at the same time freakishly accepting her, argh, I could feel my self shaking irritably just by the mere thought of her. God, her voice is still stuck in my head. I shook it off again. I sighed. I continued walking around the corner but then I heared these familiar voices, it sounded like Ginny and Ron. I stopped, my thoughts stopped and my breath hitched as I realized the 'who' in their conversation.

"Ron! I can't believe you're still drooling at that_ Phlegm_!" Ginny screeched.

"S'What's wrong at looking and admiring Fleur? She's hot! She's beautiful and she blimey... she's an angel sent by the heaven."

"Ugh! God! You bloody git! I can't believe you! She's not beautiful, she's a narcissistic bitch that's self-centred and ugh! I can't will myself to talk to a person who cannot even stop drooling on that girl! At least Hermione thinks the same! That _Phlegm_ thinks she's oh so good and beautiful that she can make every boy drool over her" Her voice went two octaves higher. She was so oblivious about that she never even noticed how I felt about Fleur. Well that scratches out the idea of bringing it up to Ginny. She verbally insulted her right in my face, well not really but still, she can't do that to Fleur. I shook my head, come on Hermione now you're protecting her from Ginny! I closed my eyes, I need to think and devise a plan.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice came about. I quickly opened my eyes. Ginny could really be stealthy at times and bloody hell she's so god damn good doing it. I wonder if this was her way on getting around recent school gossips. I wondered.

"O-oh, hey Ginny" I smiled and waved nervously.

"What are you doing there? Are you going back to the common room?"

"Yes, I was just going there" I replied.

"Okay I'll come with! And I have to tell you something!"

"What is it about?"

"_Phlegm_"

"What?"

"It's a 'who', Hermione. It's that Beauxbaton Champion" She shrugged like saying _her _name was disgusting.

Oh great, just great, she proved it. My best friend, Ginny Weasley, is totally against the idea of Fleur and not to mention I guess she would loathe the idea of _me_ attracted to Fleur altogether, just great.

* * *

_[ So review and tell me if it's good or just plain bad.]_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Talking in French"_

"Talking"

_Future or Past Recollections with "**French Language in Bold-italics**" (don't worry I'll indicate them so you would not be confused)_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**

An ABC of Love**  
**

"_To me nothing ever happens. There is something changeless, motionless, immovable, rock-like, unassailable; a solid mass of pure being-consciousness-bliss. I am never out of it. Nothing can take me out of it, no torture, no calamity."_

_-Sri Nisargadatta Maharaj

* * *

_

**Bliss**

_Fleur_

There is nothing wrong with being blissful, right? It's just a state of happiness and I, for one cannot ignore that I have found my so-called _bliss_. This bliss, this love of my life, my _mate_, this cause of happiness that makes my heart gallop like a thousand horses in just a second, was intentionally _ignoring, hating_ and_ loathing_ me.

Who am I talking about? Really, well let me describe _her_.

Yes, _Her_. She's this brilliant, striking, clever, gifted, amusing girl that was sent by God to be mine and _only_ mine, yes I intended to get her by any means necessary; I met her just recently. _How?_ You ask.

I entered Hogwarts for a reason and that reason being Beauxbatons. Beauxbaton is, of course, a wizardry school summoned to Hogwarts to participate in _the_ Tri-Wizard Tournament. Obviously, I as a student, um... no, that is an understatement. I, as one of _the_ top student of Beauxbaton must participate willingly or _not_. So here I am, dragged along those who are capable of being chosen as a champion to this cold, musky and disturbing castle. I remember how I felt when I first stepped off the carriage; I thought there is not one thing I would probably like so as to keep me here for the duration of the event, well, not until _her_. I have to admit, at first the idea came to me as something that would probably make me much more famous than I am today. Our headmistress had said_ so_ that this _greatness_ would be known throughout time. This is just barbaric; now that I'm actually participating in it. Those _bloody_ dragons would've burned me alive! I scoffed at the recollection, but then again it was a good excuse to show off myself. Well, I guess at the end it was worth it... I think. Really, I wonder when I became this obnoxious bitch _she _now loathed but I hope that sooner or later, hoping it to be the 'sooner', she would love this bitch as well.

_She_; that clever bushy-brown headed girl, the friend of the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, just had to get my attention.

I was fully aware that my thrall had been active since our group entered the Great Hall. I admit, I did not intend to do so as I do not have complete control of my thrall but nevertheless it could not attract the same sex as me; but there is this catch, if and only if the same sex would be attracted to me she is destined to be my mate, my one true love, my life, my eternity. And tada, there she was. Her eyes gazing back to mine, those deep brown color that reminded me of mud so much turned into the idea of creamy chocolate that I craved. Sweet and Addicting. Our first encounter was cut short when she glared and scowled right back at me and then she turned to scold that red-headed boy who was obviously affected by my thrall. God, that red-headed boy looked like he wanted to eat me alive by his unimaginable amount of drool. I sighed and slowly walked towards the Ravenclaw table to sit down and eat. A few minutes of silent dining, my sister Gabrielle nudged me by the ribs asking if I could somehow get more bouillabaisse for her to eat. I narrowed my eyes at her and she just winked! What the bloody hell is she thinking?

_**"Sister dearest, would you mind asking that table for some of their bouillabaisse?"** Gabrielle asked me pointing to the direction of the table where she was sitting. As I remembered that was the Gryffindor table._

**_"Why should I get it for you Gabby? Can you not do it yourself?" _**

**_"I can, but I know you want to do it as much as I would"_**

**_"Where are you getting at?"_**

**_"She's just right there"_**

**_"Who is 'she'?"_**

**_"Come on! Don't play dumb on me! I noticed how you looked at her earlier! She means something and I felt it! We are not Veelas if not for this kind of bond, dearest sister."_**

_**"Alright, I get it..."** I stood up and started walking._

_**"Are you going to send word to Maman?"** I stopped at my tracks. I pondered on the question for a few moments. I can't tell maman yet, I'm still not sure if she's the right one because maybe this is just a phase. _

_**"Not yet..." **Gabby nodded in response._

That was how Gabby's conversation with me went like. And it was how I got to _our_ second encounter. She was right in front of me then, it was like sitting by a fireplace; she was warming me up, I can't believe that I felt so hot just because of sheer embarrassment. I knew my cheeks were turning red by the sight of her. And my goodness! Her smell was heavenly like chocolates and vanilla; I wonder how she would _taste_ like. I felt my face heat up again just by thinking of it. I looked out to her surroundings and became aware of her red-headed male friend, he was turning purple and grinning like an idiot; I rolled my eyes, really who would turn purple? I cleared my throat and began to speak, after a few words it seemed like she did not notice me, I asked again. As I was asking for the bouillabaisse again I got startled and then she practically shoved the whole bowl down to my robes, God that hurt a little. _And then_, she scowled at me. The nerve! I glared back at her. What is with that girl!

I trotted back to our table and dropped the bowl next to Gabby with a huff; she never said a word about it that night.

Today was a Saturday, ah, a good day to relax and _stalk_ her more as Gabrielle, my sister, put it. But alas I came to the decision to do the latter, stalk her, get to know her, and be close to her as much as possible. I thought about it all night and as you could see I could not remove her from my mind, my head played the events like a broken recorder, my goodness, it hurts like hell. A few days pass, I came to the point that I actually needed to be near her or see her every moment I get. She was like a freaking drug.

Gabrielle looked a little worried about me and the first task was just around the corner at that time. Gabrielle took the liberty to ask about her, my love. And guess what she found some interesting information about her. Ah, good little sister. After the first task, my goodness, how I loathe dragons now, I started my action aka 'Her-me-own-now stalking session'; yes her name is Hermione, Hermione Granger, muggle-born and a 'know-it-all'. I know you'd think I'm creepy but hey... wouldn't you do the same if you were given the opportunity? I snickered on my head as I recollected what transpired a few days earlier. Alright, time for some soul-searching, literally searching for a particular soul.

I spotted her by the far end corner of the library, it was a very secluded place not to mention it was like hidden from prying eyes, I know she knew that the place would be the last place anyone would sit in this library. Ah, she is such a genius, downright clever.

_"There she is, Fleur..." _Marie pointed to her direction.

_"Hush now, she'd hear us!" _Guiselle hushed Marie.

_"Oh, she is cute is she not?" _Isabella stated.

_"Hm, I agree with Isabella on this one"_ Guiselle agreed. Great, my classmates were rooting for me, do they found this stalking amusing? Well I cannot really blame them for I take this as an amusement too. I chuckled.

_"Shhh... Quiet! I'll go to her now and ask her about a book"_ I said in a whisper. I flushed red and winced. Now, I'm feeling fidgety.

_"Don't worry older sister, as I've gathered or rather observed she likes you too and I mean it." _Gabby patted my shoulder. I inhaled and then exhaled, it's now or never, I guess. The chair lightly scrapped on the floor as I calmly walked towards where she is seated.

"_Excusez-moi?" _I said in French. I forgot, she did not speak French.

She slowly looked up to me. Her eyes and my eyes clicked into contact, I wish I could swim in her eyes forever.

"Yes?" she asked.

I snapped out of my daze "If you would not mind, could you 'elp me look for a book on ze dark arts?" how I hate my French accent, it actually sounded funny when I'm speaking their language, _mon Dieu_, I need to practice more.

"S-sure, there are some here with me and on that shelf" her hand pointed to the shelf just before her. What is she pointing to again? I stood there pondering, she just looked so adorable when she stutters, I could just hug her then and there and tell her 'don't be nervous, mon chéri, it's just me' and I bet she would just blush then and there, I inwardly chuckled, that would be so cute!

A chair's scrapping suddenly echoed, I became aware that she was standing up, I scoot away to give her a walk space. I searched her face with a question in my head and I saw her answer in a form of an irritated hard glare. She begrudgingly walked towards the shelf she pointed to earlier, not looking back at me. I took it a sign to follow her. I wondered why she was going there. She then grabbed a book and shoved it to me. I peered at the book, 'Defense against the Dark Arts: Advance Curses and Counter Curses', my brow furrowed. Ah, now I remembered what I was doing, I was _looking_ for a dark arts book. Now that I mentioned it, I need to learn some spells for the second task, which I still have no a clue to what it is; I only have the shrieking sound from that golden egg. I sighed; well I need to work on that too.

She walked back to her table and continued reading books. I peeked over her shoulder to know what she was reading and saw that it was a book on transfiguration; some books are about runes, charms and defense against the dark arts. Hm, advance reading huh... she's so dedicated to her study.

I grabbed the chair to the left of her, giving me a clear view on my fellow Beauxbatons who were chuckling and giving me the thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes and slightly chuckled, I gave a slight bow on agreement. Really, they're such supportive friends.

. . .

The silence was dragging me. It was so uncomfortable, stiffening I may say. I looked at her; she was scribbling down her notes on yet another new parchment. Her quill moving at the curves on her writing; she has a very beautiful handwriting. I turned back to my book when I noticed she stopped. She was staring longer now, I willed myself not to look but I can't, I looked right back at her.

Silence.

"I cannot help noticing, you're practically staring at _moi_ from across ze table" I suddenly said. Oh, I wished she won't take it as an insult from me. She blushed and I smirked, well either way _this_ is amusing.

"What? I'm not staring at you. Who in the right mind would say that I willingly stare at you?" Ooh, she's getting a little pissed. I inwardly chuckle, how cute.

"Well, you 'ave pretty said enough. I am just trying to start a simple conversation and zis kind of silence is stiffening, _non_?"

Just for a moment I had thought the she'd feel the same way. Her eyes bore into mine like she was so engrossed and curious and that she actually felt attracted to me, and would agree about the silence as _stiffening_, but why, oh why!

"W-Well, this _silence_ is very comforting to me. I don't really desire to start a conversation with you because I'm still rather pissed that you disturbed me and chose to sit at the same table, while there are plenty of other 'empty' tables out there" she pointed to the right making Gabby and the others duck behind their books. I smirked again.

The smirked that played across my mouth turned to a frown. Really, I just had to mock her and scare her away, no, more like angered her and embarrass her; she stood up from her seat and gathered her belongings. She left; leaving me here sitting alone in this library like some plague. She must have misunderstood my smirk. I can't help it if Gabby and the rest were ducking oddly behind their books; but again that's just one reason, the other is that she is amusing that she entertains me just by simply being herself. And God, whose fault is that really? I can't really blame myself! Just because I want to be with her, smell her, touch her _and _kiss her, she was so close. I huffed; it's really frustrating that you and only yourself know how you truly feel. My head turned up as I heard a soft scrapping of wood then followed by a few more.

"So, 'ow did it turn out?"

"Just, _fantastic,_ Gabrielle" I rolled my eyes, really how would it turn out? She obviously saw me with her because she was the one who pushed me into doing it and they were just a few tables across _us_! My eyes quickly darted to my fellow Beauxbatons.

"Really, Fleur, she is zo cute! I zink she likes you too!" Isabella commented in between her light giggles.

"Yes, I know to what extent 'er cuteness is, but she obviously do not _like_ me in ze same way I _like_ 'er" I frowned more, really this is kind of hopeless, she's a girl for crying out loud and it is a custom to them, these British, the women should be with men, they simply do not follow how we do things in France.

"'uh? zat is impossible! I tell you! Just damn right impossible!" Gabrielle, my sister's brow knitted together.

_"Gabrielle! No cussing out loud!"_ I scolded. She just bowed down in apology. My friends chuckled. I glared at them.

_"Sister, would you look at how she looks at you earlier, she's debating whether she likes you or not!"_

"Says 'er actions" I scoffed. Gabby just sighed in defeat to my stubbornness.

_"You should ask Maman now, maybe there is something we are missing."_

_"She's right Fleur, it is better to ask the more experienced ones than to go at it like a blind mouse"_ Marie said.

_"Alright, I will send a letter to Maman tonight..."_ Well, I hope Papa takes this well unlike Maman who is very supportive of us.

* * *

_Dear Maman,_

_ How are things in France? Yes, we are safe here in England and I thankfully survived the first task. But I'm not sending you word just to narrate to you my Tri-Wizard Tournament stories. This letter is intended to actually tackle on my Veela inheritance. Yes, I found my mate. And do not get too shocked, my mate is a she._

_ Her name is Hermione, she's the friend of the boy-who-lived and she's incredible! She's brilliant, clever, adorable and just simply wonderful. She is three years my junior making her a fourth-year student. She's young, I know but I can't help what I feel Maman. I feel angry at the same time in love with her. I feel angry and confused because she is practically loathing me, yes, loathing. She always talks rudely to me when I just politely talk to her. Is there something wrong with her? Or is there something wrong with me? I cannot take it too well it is hurting me that I know I love her and she loathes me. Is Veela-love this hard Maman?_

_ Gabrielle had suggested I write to you, she said that she observed resistance on Hermione. Is there something wrong with being my Veela to her attraction? If so, then I would like to know more about it. Her actions are quite disturbing too. Sometimes she's admiring me but her actions speak otherwise._

_ Well I guess that is all my concerns for now. I hope all of you are doing fine back home. I miss the French air, the food and the scenery, this place is just so dull and wet. The only thing keeping me sane here is her, well apart from Gabrielle of course. But she is also making me insane. Well then, I will write to you as soon as I receive your answer. Send my love to Grandamaman and Papa. I love you and please take care.  
_

_-Fleur

* * *

_

[I hope I did Fleur's character justice XD Good or Bad? Please Review.]

[_Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I'm sorry if I update after long periods of time, actually it is for selfish means, I really want to get a handful of reviews before updating it gives me this euphoria and eventually inspires me to write more xD. Well that kind of system I think would be applied to later chapters but in return I'll make longer ones, alright? Really I'm having a hard time searching the dictionary for words that would eventually support my story. Funny how I debated Bliss, Beauty and Befriend to be this chapter's title... Moving on... I reviewed the precious chapter and noticed a handful of mistakes, well maybe because I was sleep deprived and my head was screaming some sleep. I updated it and fixed the errors. Well, if there are more of them please feel free to tell it to me, I'd like to improve. =) _

_Well last note, please don't FLAME, a Critique would be nice but not FLAMES please. As to Critique is a very polite way to say what is wrong and a Flame is just a nasty way of saying 'you suck', for me that is. Feel free to add some ideas or rather suggest ideas or words to make this fic enjoyable for all of us! (I actually noticed I misunderstood the spelling Critic to Critique... XD they have different meanings I just checked earlier)_]


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

_

An ABC of Love

"_So for awhile we conducted experiments  
In an apartment by the River Road  
And we found out that the two things we put together had a  
Bad tendency to explode"_

_-Chemistry by Semisonic

* * *

_

**Chemistry**

_Hermione_

It's a chilly Thursday afternoon today, and I just came out of my Transfiguration Class with Professor McGonagall. Really that class is exhausting especially when _some_ bloke with fiery red hair accidentally transfigured my quill to a very slimy creature, a freaking newt, that soft yucky feeling...ew. I shivered and shook my hands after remembering that feeling. But then again it is Ron, he doesn't listen to the professor; I'll give him a piece of my mind later. I inhaled deeply, now that classes are over I should get some thinking done and when I say thinking, I meant learning new spells that Harry would eventually need _and _solve my most recent problem which is Fleur Delacour.

I came to a point in deciding whether or not to confront my problem or just watch it progress. But how should I confront it? Should I just head-on walk right up to her and speak the hell out what's on my bloody mind? Really, that problem is driving me mad! Every waking minute the gears of my head would turn and over work just by thinking of her. I felt so tired and so frustrated up until today.

I've been thinking for a while now, really thinking hard. It's _almost_ been a week ever since Ginny had voiced her mind out to me about Fleur. I have been in such a mess. Really, Ginny is so insufferable when she opens her big mouth. I sighed. How much more can I take? Fleur is already wrecking havoc in my peaceful world and maybe you might want to add that bloody tournament with my already so-called _problem_. That barbaric tournament is obviously a trap and we do not have a choice to avoid it, god, it's like quick sand. What is my part on this you ask? Of course, I'm _the_ Hermione Granger, that same know-it-all and friend of Harry Potter. As you know, we, Harry, Ron and I, are the ones fighting against Lord Voldemort, that evil entity, I wish he never existed. I bet he's so goddamn feeling important right now just because the whole wizarding world got into chaos because he showed up! Ugh...now my head is hurting just by thinking about it.

Wait a minute. Why is everything spinning? Why is the floor moving? Ugh, I think I'm feeling nauseous.

I closed my eyes for a moment; I felt my right side slumped against the wall. This cannot be happening! I'm not feeling sick. I willed myself to open my eyes but they won't just stay open! Then again, why am I feeling heavy, and why is it so cold? Wait, I can't be... I can't be freaking sick just by thinking about these matters _really _hard! I inhaled sharply, and then exhaled. For a moment everything seemed so loud. I could hear the dripping of water near the lavatory, and I think I'm hearing footsteps, it's not that heavy but it's making my head thump harder. This sucks.

Then the noise coming from the floor stopped.

"'ello? Are you alright?" that voice it sounds so familiar.

"'ermione? 'ermione?" I felt soft feminine cold hands touching me. Is it me or it's getting hard to breathe?

"_Mon Dieu_! You're burning up!" now I feel like I'm being lifted by strong slender arms, it feels like a female body, I leaned a litter closer... just to make sure. God, it's so warm and I feel so safe here. Her soft breathing is like humming a lullaby but, really, what the bloody hell is happening with me and who is this person and where is _she_ taking me?

"Wait! Stop!" I said. She didn't look back at me. "I said that you need to bloody STOP!" I said a little louder with frustration coating my voice. Now, who on earth are you?

I waited and felt that she sighed. She looked at me; her icy eyes looked back at mine. My breath hitched. "Fleur..." I breathed. Why in such times, she just had to show up and make myself look embarrassing? I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Yes, it is _moi_. Now would you willingly 'elp yourself 'elp me get you to ze infirmary?" Fleur took a step forward and began walking.

"What?" I raised a brow, I didn't quite get it, and my brain feels fuzzy.

"I said 'elp me get yourself to ze infirmary because, obviously, you are sick and was about to collapse if I 'adn't found you slumping by ze corridor walls! Now, pull yourself togezer woman! You're getting 'eavier when you move around too much" she huffed.

"A-alright... but you don't have to carry me, I can walk there myself" I said with a blush tinting my neck and my cheeks, I wish she would let me walk; this position is so embarrassing. I can't be seen with her looking like this!

"_Non_. I cannot let you do zat" she said whilst continued carrying me to the infirmary willingly or not. I noticed her lips frowned. Really? She's not all fake smiles and smirks at all, she also frowns...huh. I can't believe she's human enough to show it. I chuckled. She turned to face me and raised a perfect brow. God, I hate that face. It's so perfectly hypnotizing. I shook my head. I need a comeback.

"Why in the blazes can't you just accept that request?"

"Because I cannot"

"Why in the bloody hell can you not?" I raised a brow? Is she toying with me?

"Just because!" her voice raised two octaves, by the looks of it she's getting irritated by my freaking stubbornness. Ha! Well that's what you get when you stress me out! I willed myself to not chuckle out loud right into her face. Really, she's just as _vulnerable_ at as I am!

"What do you mean by 'just because'?" I pushed through with the argument.

"If you do not close your mouth up I'll have to put a silencing curse on you" Fleur narrowed her eyes , you just have to open your big mouth eh Hermione? Well, that look made me shiver. I think I don't want her getting mad at me. Really, I'm acting like a child around her. I sighed dejectedly and looked away from her eyes.

"Alright you don't have to go that f-far... but could you please lessen the bumping? My stomach feels funny and I think I may want to v-vomit" I said. It does feel funny; maybe it's because of butterflies? No, she isn't giving me _the butterflies_. After a few awkward moments my head started spinning again and I started feeling nauseous by the movement of it. I held my head and pounded on it a little. I stopped on my ministrations and unconsciously pounded my head softly against Fleur's chest. God, please make the pain go away! I felt her sigh; I think she's worried by the way her breaths are going. She stopped walking. I stop pounding against her. I bet she noticed the soft pounding but what can I do? It hurts! Like it's going to break in two! "Sorry..." I muttered.

"_Non._ It's fine, you would want to close your eyes until we get to Madame Promfrey" she stated. I sighed and closed my eyes again; slowly I leaned my head against her chest again. She started on her tracks again. Her heartbeat's faster than normal, huh... that's new but then again it's so calming. That sound makes me drown in solace._ I want to hear it forever. _

"My head hurts so much..." I said in a whisper. I felt her stop on her tracks again. And her heart, did it skip a beat? What is she doing? I asked myself but before I could put those words to my mouth, the next thing I knew I'm feeling lightheaded. I felt something smooth, soft and warm against my forehead. I shot open my eyes and saw her kissing my forehead with so much care. I sighed. She really would be the death of me, her simple gestures are so overwhelming that it makes my heart beat like crazy and stop in just one motion. She pulled away too soon for my liking. Why would she do that? Is she telling me something? Am I misinterpreting something?

"There, that should keep the pain subdued for a while" she softly said. Her eyes showed this gentleness and care and something else was that love? I could drown in them, be lost in them.

We continued in silence, this silence, I thought, at first was confusing and suffocating but it was really warming and comfortable. Was it because of her? Was it because I'm beginning to understand her more? Or am I just looking through the other side of the looking glass? I wonder. I really wonder why I'm feeling these feelings towards her.

"Fleur?" I paused I was hesitating to say the next words but then I heard her hum a response. That calmed my hesitations; I felt a small smile form in my lips "Thank you"

And with that last word that escaped my lips, my vision slowly turned black, and the pain slowly started fading away. Only her heartbeats and breaths are what I am aware of, singing me such a soft lullaby and eventually lulled me to this sleep; this sleep that I craved for the past few days, this comfort, this assurance that everything would be alright. Fleur is forever this mystery that I would eventually be bound to discover, later.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place. It was dark, so dark that the only thing I could see was the outline of my hands and some rubble. Not to mention it felt so cold in here, I shivered as I hugged my arms and rubbed my hands against them. Then I remembered, we were fighting, everyone was fighting! But... where are they? Where am I? _

"_Is someone out there?" I said, odd, I can't hear my voice. I know I'm speaking but why can't I hear my own voice? My brows furrowed. This is not happening."Harry? Ron? Ginny? Luna? Anyone?" still my voice was muted. Fear was starting to build up on me. Harry and the others were nowhere near me. _

"_Be calm Hermione, there is no need to panic" I made sure to myself. "They must be somewhere safe" I paused to think about my next action. I know! I need to get my wand! I felt for my wand to summon light. Where's my wand? I started frantically searching for it. Where is it? Where the bloody hell is it? I searched my robe pockets and my skirt. My wand was nowhere to be found. I stomped angrily; frustration was building up in me along with panic. I slowly sunk to the ground the hopelessness of the situation was getting to me. I sat still for a moment and then I felt something running down my cheeks. I was crying and I was doing nothing stop myself from crying; I just let it stayed that way for this is one of my worst nightmares, that everything would just fade into blackness and I would be here alone with no one to save me from this despair. This is what I was avoiding with each and every encounter with my problems and that includes this war we're fighting. To avoid this result, this is why I pushed myself to do the best. This is why everything I do should not fail. I do not want to fade with this darkness, to be alone. I silently cried._

_That melody; I abruptly stop myself from crying as that familiar melody reached my ears. What was that? It's so beautiful yet it's so sad. This melody it feels nostalgic. Shakily, I stood up from my crumpled state and started walking towards the sound. It wasn't getting any louder so I ran into the emptiness of beyond hoping that it would get louder and clearer. I came to a halt as I noticed that there were walls on opposite sides of this path. I was in a corridor, a very, very dark and long corridor. It gave off this awkward feeling; it feels so suffocating that I think it's closing in on me. I ran; I ran faster. Afraid, I'm afraid that it would swallow me up whole or keep me in that place. I wished to reach the place where that melody came from. I need to know who's playing it. I need to assure myself that I would be saved. And if I cannot reach it before the music stops, I can never get out of this, never finish this nightmare. So I ran; I pushed myself further. _

_Then I stopped again, there was an outline of a stair, a stair that spiralled endlessly downwards. Hesitantly, I picked up the track and went down, down, down. I do not know if I would eventually come to an end, but that song was getting louder and clearer than when I was running along that corridor. I went down faster, I said to my legs, move faster. More faster before it stops and when it stops it would be the end. I can't let that happen. I can't fail. I cannot fail! I pushed myself to go further, much further. Reach for it. I reached out my hands; I felt wood underneath it. I felt it. The thumps of the music were muffled by this door right beneath my hand. This is it. This is where it rooted. Then the music stopped. My breath hitched as I opened the door. I was greeted by blinding light._

"_Hermione, my Hermione..."

* * *

_

"Hermione!"

"'Mione!"

"Mione! Thank God you're awake!"

"What happened to her?"

Ugh, make the voices stop. God damn it. "Would all of you please, shut up?" I said. Good, they seemed to have heard me. Ah, silence at last. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was greeted by five people who are hovering over me.

"Right, Sorry 'bout that 'Mione it's just that we heard that you got poisoned by something... and was brought here unconscious..." Harry trailed off.

"Yeah, don't get s'grumpy... you just woke up and we were kinda excited 'bout it." Ron said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. Hm, I think I feel a little better.

"Six Hours" Ginny provided.

"Huh..." I nodded at the information. Six hours; that means I missed dinner and oh, shoot the library is closed, now how in the hell would I write that essay for Potions? Ugh great, why do I have to get sick at a time like this? I sighed. Well it's pretty hopeless to make it now. Maybe the professor would be _kind_ enough to excuse me for it. I slowly moved myself to a seated position so that I could get a better view of everyone. Hmm. Where was Fleur?

"As Madame Promfrey informed me you have been feeling ill after my class. Would you mind telling me what happened Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall questioned as she slowly walked forward. Her face was full of concern. Of course I knew I was her favourite student. But then again I couldn't smile about it openly; it's a euphoria that I should keep to myself and only to be entertaining to me.

"I really don't remember much, but as I was walking back to the common room, I was not even a few yards away from the class room that I started feeling dizzy. I felt my head was spinning..." I sighed. "... it started to feel colder and it was getting harder to breathe. Then someone came around and carried me here but when I was being carried my stomach started to feel funny, I was getting nauseous that I wanted to vomit"

"Hmm that is a rare case of poisoning; it can only come from a lizard or a flower. Tell me did you happen to hold a newt with red spots or a flower that has a pinkish hue?" asked Madame Promfrey.

"I, uh, yes, I remember holding a newt but I'm not sure if it has spots on its skin, but I quickly threw it away because of shock. It was because of a _certain_ red-headed boy that transfigured my quill to a newt and not transfiguring his _own_ quill into a _fruit_" I narrowed my eyes to Ron and saw him gulped. Ha! That's what you get for not paying attention you git! And who would mistake a _fruit_ from a _newt_? That dimwit, he'd be the death of me physically and literally!

"That newt, Miss Granger, is a _Lissotriton Oleander_**,** has a skin that contains a very high amount of toxic that could kill an individual when touch with an open wound or when bitten. By the looks of it, Miss Granger, you took a bite near the right wrist. Now you would ask why you didn't feel it when it bit you; it is because the pain is subdued. The part bitten becomes numb at an instant. That newt is as deadly as a snake I may say. Slowly but surely. It was lucky of you that someone found you, giving us just the right amount of time to detoxify your body before it could reach your cardiac"

Ron gulped. "I get it! I'm sorry 'Mione, it was really hard to concentrate especially when you're feeling fidgety. I was feeling a little fidgety because of some issues around here..." Ron bowed his head in sincere apology. I ignored him.

"Am I completely detoxified?" I asked, that was some mad newt.

"Well not completely yet, it would take at least three days to make you clean as possible. The medicine I gave you earlier while you were asleep would take effect a little later this evening. But I must warn you that it would make you vomit black substances and cough out some blood" I gulped. Really that's grave. Wouldn't I die from coughing out blood? Really what kind of medicine would do that?

"Well then Mister Weasley, I hoped you've learned your lesson to listen carefully for instructions. It would have caused the life of Miss Granger or anyone of your classmates because of your desire to not listen well. That would be ten points from Gryffindor for putting the life of another classmate in the line. I'm sorry but that is the only punishment I could give at the moment" The professor turned back to me. "Now, Miss Granger, I have a letter from the student who_ saved_ you. _They_ said to keep this confidentially to us four" she smiled and handed me a piece of parchment. I peeked at it and saw four words, _you'll see me later_. I smiled.

"What? Professor! Why can't you tell us who brought her here?" Ginny protested at Professor McGonagall's actions.

"Miss Weasley, this is not something to gossip about. If you want to know the 'who' and the 'how' of the situation you could just ask Miss Granger here to tell you. If, she would not mind;" I was about to ask the professor about something but she beat me to it. "Ah, you don't have to worry about your classes tomorrow. You are to be confined in this infirmary until you get out all of those toxins. Your homework deadlines should be postponed for next week. Well then good night." The professor slightly bowed and turned to leave. Wow; that kept Ginny's mouth shut. I inwardly smiled.

"Now, Mione who is it?" Ginny raised a brow. God she's pushing it, she doesn't know when to shut up can't she?

"Ginny..." I glared at her. I so wish she would shut up now. Or someone make her leave.

"Alright now, it is past visiting hours and I would like to keep Miss Granger here a bit longer. There are minimal amount of toxins in her system still and she cannot get strained." Madame Promfrey shooed Harry and the others. Did she just read my mind or what?

"You'll have to tell me when you get out of here, alright?" Ginny shouted from the door. "Ouch Ron!" she argued with Ron's pulling.

"Bye Mione, and I'm really sorry" Ron said from afar.

"Bye Hermione, see you tomorrow first thing in the morning" Harry waved goodbye. Ah, Harry, always the gentleman. He's such a nice friend. I smiled back at him and waved. The doors clicked shut.

"Now Miss Granger, please drink this and go to bed" she said, I took the medicine from her hands and I gulped the contents down as quickly as possible. I felt my face contort in disgust. It's sour.

"You can't expect medicine to be sweet you know" she said as she turned to leave, I guess she's heading back to her quarters now.

"Really, can't anyone make a better tasting medicine?" I loudly commented. I chuckled.

"Well, zat would take a lot of time to make and study about..." that voice, it can't be? Can it?

"F-Fleur?" I choked. I can't see her. Has she been here all the time? "Where are you?"

"Right about 'ere" she said, in a pop she was there with her silver blond hair shining like thousands of little glittering diamonds. The moonlight made her much more beautiful. My breath was caught on my throat; she was so breathtakingly beautiful that I had to try to avert my eyes and look at something else.

"Well, that's one hell of a disillusionment charm, how long have you been there?" I wasn't looking at her. I heard her chuckle.

"Not too long ago, I was 'ere when you woke up" I look at her in disbelief. Really? That long?

"Right, that was about twenty minutes ago..." I trailed off.

"But, I did say zat I would be seeing you later, _non_?" She could be so clever at times that she's always two steps ahead of me.

"Wouldn't Madame Promfrey be mad at you? It is way past visiting hours"

"Well, I asked if I could look after you tonight since I was ze one who brought you 'ere. So I said, why can't I see ze results zrough ze end?"

"Hmm, you do have a point, but I'm telling you, it'd be hard for you and me too. As you have heard from Madame Promfrey I'd be likely to be _messy_"

"zat would be alright..." was it only me or did she smile? This smile it wasn't like the ones she used to give me it's so warm and gentle. Am I really talking to Fleur here? It's like she's a different person altogether.

* * *

'_It was like we're the chemicals in a chemistry set; that we're so compatible with each other at the same time if mixed in not the right amount could have a bad tendency to explode. In this chemistry we were like hydrogen and oxygen that we couldn't live if the other was missing. Why is love this hard? So hard that it's making me mad? ' _I closed the novel I was reading. Really that line was so cheesy that it's making me uneasy but it's like I can relate to it. It is day two of my confinement in the Hospital Wing so that makes it a Saturday again, a week from our encounter in the library.

Fleur has been so kind to me. She was here every day and night. The only time she wasn't here was when she had classes and if the others, that meant Ginny, Harry and Ron, were visiting me. I know she still wanted to keep the secret that she was the one who brought me here from Ginny, well we're thinking in the same line, I don't want to get to Ginny's bad side just because, I hate to admit it, I'm starting to really like Fleur to a point that I want her to be here and never leave my side, ever. I know it's selfish but hey, you'd want that too right?

I've learned a few things about her too but even if I learned something from her she is still this big mystery for me. I found out that we had so many things in common too. And there were also the likes and dislikes too. She said she disliked the potions professor which meant she disliked Professor Snape, I could relate to that, he's such a pain in the arse. Really, who'd give four page essays on the effects of Love potions? Really, why love potions? Where is he getting at? I shook my head. This was no time to think of homework.

Fleur was sitting quietly at the foot of my bed. She was reading too. I think it was a book on potions. She's looking bored. Maybe I'm keeping her here from having fun out at Hogsmeade today. Or maybe she's just waiting for something to happen. Well, either way, maybe I should ask her out. Besides it was getting boring here already. I cleared my throat. Here goes everything.

"So... it's Saturday today, Madame Promfrey said I could go out now if I'm feeling well already and I'm feeling well now" I paused waiting for her to response. She didn't look up from her book; I took it as a sign to continue. "Harry said they have a group departure for Hogsmeade at ten in the morning today, well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" I hoped that sounded as casual as I tend it to be.

"Well, zat took you so long; I've been waiting for you to ask that for like an hour ago. Zey're to depart in zirty minutes now because you took time to realize it just now" Fleur looked up from her book with this smile running across her full lips. Huh, she was waiting for it all along, that sneaky rat. I laughed. That was something.

She stood up and walked over me, discarding the book on a nearby table in the process. She was hovering over me now. I looked up at her.

"So are we going or not?" she smirked. I rolled my eyes as she tugged me out of the bed. Her hands were holding my wrist sending me this electrical feeling up to my arms. I shivered, but this kind of shiver was welcoming. I slowly slid my hands off her hold just to hold her properly. Her hands are so soft, I felt her fingers entwine with mine. They just fit so perfectly like the puzzle pieces. I smiled. I think I'm really falling for her. And when I say falling, I meant falling hard that I can't stand up from it again. I just do hope she'd catch me in time before I completely fall to my death. I held her hand tighter.

* * *

_[Hi again! So far we have three letters, meaning it is ABC. So a recap to the previous ones, _Attraction _starts a reaction between Hermione and Fleur, _Bliss_ is the state of Fleur when she got attracted to Hermione for the first time, she refers to her as an angel sent by God. And now we go to letter C... this is where I take the story to my own phase, my own plot line, so read on and tell me what you think, 'kay? (I think I need to rewrite Hermione's POV on Attraction; or I just get paranoid because it's my own writing ugh...)_

_Oh yeah, I revised chapter one and some of chapter two (only typo and grammar errors),I added some things on chapter one 'cause I felt that there are so many gaps in Hermione's thoughts so I went back to it and rephrased some words and ideas but the over-all idea is the same as it was before. You can get the picture. So far I'm still satisfied on Fleur's POV so I'll let it be. You may or may not read it again but if you are curious go ahead. =) I heard this song over the radio just because they were playing some oldies, I liked the song so I entitled that song to the story, if you are curious feel free to listen to it =)]_


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

_

An ABC of Love**  
**

"_The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover that for you the world is transformed.__ "  
__-Jiddu Krishnamurti

* * *

_

**Depth**

_Fleur_

Depth always comes after the initial movement of love. Of course, we, Hermione and I, haven't got that far yet. We are still in this shallow part of the sea in understanding each other _and_ bearing each other. Well in shorter terms we are just, _I hate to admit it_, but we are merely just friends. Though, that is quite the improvement from the past few weeks that we have been together; from invisible ones, to most despised person, to acquaintances and now to friends. But then again it seems like we are moving towards that 'deeper' part of the relationship, as friends; the bonding, the loving and of course, the deeper understanding between each other which would eventually lead to or rather result to, obviously, being lovers.

Ah, I love that term. I wish I could call her my lover, mine, my darling and many other nicknames to compliment her. Hermione should of course agree to those before I officially give her a nickname. Really, that's a thought to laugh about happily. I smiled.

Hermione, who was trekking the path beside me, looked at me curiously. Her deep brown eyes that are so soft and full of some things that I do not understand began to grow more curious. There was confusion as her face made this mildly scrunched-up look. How adorable, she is rather very beautiful even if her tresses were not kept so well. Ah, well, maybe I should help her with her hair problems. I smiled again at the thought. That would be a great opportunity to deepen our relationship. Well, that is a slow thing for improvement but I'm sure that it'd be some bloody hell of an experience. I grinned.

"Are you alright? You keep smiling at nothing" Hermione glanced at me shortly and then looked back up to the track. Well, of course I'd be smiling, it's because of you _mon chéri_. Hm... Maybe I should say that to her. I snickered up in my head.

"_Non, _I am alright_,_ I am smiling at somezing..." I grinned wider.

"And _what_ is that something? Hm?" Her tone was a little amused. Curious.

"_Oui_,_ it_ is somezing, _it_ 'as zis beautiful chocolate coloured eyes, zis cute nose, zis kissable lips, and not to mention, it 'as zis very amused look on _its _face right now"

"And this 'it' is?" She stopped walking. She stared back into my icy orbs. Her eyes were piercing me with persuasion, telling me to say it to her. Tell her what's on my mind. I sighed. Well she got me but she'd get her own embarrassment from this. I grinned.

"_It_ is you, _mon chéri_" I chuckled when her face went seven shades of red.

"You're j-joking me" she huffed. Aw, she's so damn cute for her own good.

"Really now? I'm joking? I believe you are ze one who insisted on knowing ze reason behind my smiles, and ze reason is just simply you" I grinned wider. Her expression was priceless. I could die just by making her look like this. Forever and always, she'd look this happy just because of me, as I only hoped. I laughed. Soon her laughter harmonized with mine, tinkling the air with our joyous huffs and laughs. Ah, this beats an orchestra every day. I inwardly smiled to myself.

"Geez... Really Fleur, you're going way overboard with your teasing. They're very inappropriate!" Hermione soon came to a stop with her giggles, but her smile was wider than before.

"What? How can zey be inappropriate? Hm?" I raised a brow.

"They just are. I think you are up to something"

"Really Now? What kind of zings?"

"Just, things... "

* * *

_Hogsmeade _came into view. It was very different from what I had imagined. Really, I never knew that there would be a magnificent place like this. Though it was small, it was very comforting. The town was composed with many cottages, some of which were shops. Well that fooled me, I chuckled lightly.

Hermione caught my chuckle and turned to me. "Alright, why are you laughing now?"

"'ermione, you can't ask me about everyzing and every time on why I do zese zings" I shot her a look. She just raised a brow. What could she be thinking of? Well anyway, more of site-seeing and less thinking of nonsense now. Basically, I just shrugged the question off. We walked hand in hand around _Hogsmeade_. Of course we hadn't notice; well at least she hadn't notice that we were still holding hands. Though, this was comfortable; I'd rather not do it in public because there were just so many prying eyes. _And_ we aren't ready to be discovered yet, well not really me, I kind of liked the idea of 'showing off' my girl, but Hermione; she has her own problems regarding our _situation_.

We weren't official yet, I think, well let's just put it on the friendship basis. We weren't friends in public, yet and more so we weren't lovers. Sighing, I shook my head. Really, I'm thinking too much, besides she's just fourteen, who in any way had a little knowledge about being in a relationship. For the past few days I've been showing her the signs that I like her, as in like _like _but she just shrugs it off. It makes me wonder sometimes if I'm just not obvious enough or she is just dense as a thick _bloody_ pillar. Sometimes, I catch her staring at me. Sometimes, her face would just blush if I said something romantic or complimenting towards her, I really do wonder if she feels the same way about me. I do hope, pray, she'd show signs she's interested with me too. I sighed; this would be a hopeless wait. Hermione, you'd be the death of me, really.

The time my head picked up the surroundings, we were at _Honeydukes_. Ah, the smell of sweets was somehow sickening at the same time they were mouth watering. Hermione was off on her own looking for something, how adorable, picking up some sweets here and there but not too many. I followed her movements with my pair of blue orbs; she was walking here and there, pointing to that and those and conversing with some of her fellow classmates, including Harry and Ron. Ginny, I think that was the name of the red haired girl next to Ron, was glaring right back at me. I wonder if she noticed that Hermione and I walked into _Hogsmeade _hand in hand. My head tilted to the right, I wondered when Hermione had let my hand go; my hand suddenly felt so cold now that I realized it just now. I miss her warmth. I sighed.

I watched her as she continued chatting with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Sometimes I think I heard my name popped into their conversation. Fleur this and Fleur that, hm, what could they be taking about. I hope it's not something embarrassing or whatsoever. Maybe, Hermione finally decided to tell her friends that it was me who brought her to the Hospital Wing last Thursday. My mind kept thinking of the possible topics she would bring up with me being the topic.

"Fleur..." My head perked up by the sound of her voice. Ah, that sweet voice, I wish to hear it say my name in different tones. Or rather _moans_; I blushed. Really, I'm having perverted fantasies of her already.

"_Oui_?" I replied as I turned to look at her properly. She was holding something; I think it was a pie or a cake. She held it just in front of my closed lips with her dainty little hands.

"Say Ah..." she said, her mouth motioning how she wanted me to do it. What is she thinking and what is that she's holding? I curiously looked at her eyes, her face to look for answers; she was blushing. How cute. I silently chuckled at her cuteness and her little acts are just so adorable. I opened my mouth with an 'ah' like how she exampled it and slowly ate what she gave me. As she was to put the piece of sweet on my mouth and withdraw her fingers, something tricky flashed in my head. I clamped her fingers within my mouth. Hm... _This _is delicious and a plus bonus her fingers as well. I closed my eyes trying to savour everything. The cake melted in my mouth, it's sweet and somewhat has this refreshing flavour. It's quite addicting I must say.

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably as she was trying to withdraw her fingers from my mouth. Maybe I should let her go now. I let go of her thumb but kept sucking on the other two, god; she was more addicting than the cake. I grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from pulling her fingers out. My tongue curled at her fingers, they were soft, slender and were bittersweet. Maybe it was because of the cake. Hmm... I doubt it. I felt her fingers curled and scrapped my tongue. My God, that was an experience. I want more, not just her fingers, _I want all of her_.

"Fleur... please, could you let go now?" she whispered. I shook my head in reply.

"Come on Fleur, there are people coming!" she desperately said. Her tone was a little harsh than the previous one. I guess she's getting irritated already. I opened my mouth after one last suck and lick.

"zat tasted magnificent, 'ermione" I sheepishly smiled and she blushed.

"Really Fleur, why did you go that far? It's just a matter of time that I thought about hanging you to death because of what you did! Do you want to die a painful death, huh? " Her eyes narrowed at me. Hermione quickly snatched her hand away from my hold and cradled it on her chest. I followed her movements like it was in slow motion. She was taking heavy breaths and her eyes were wandering around uncontrollably. I know she liked it by the way her fingers moved inside my mouth but she was confused and overwhelmed by my gestures, I think. I sighed.

"_Non_. I do not wish to die yet but I'll be willingly die by your hands in ze mere future" I clasped her hand in mine. I smiled to her, this smile assuring her that I wasn't just playing her. I must admit it was fun to tease her and embarrass her, but hey, it's always something that could get the relationship to a new level. She frowned at me but eventually smiled back. Ah, her smile, so sweet and innocent. Maybe I should have brought a camera to remember this by.

"Fleur? Are you alright?" Her voice came up from my trance.

I stopped thinking. God, Fleur you are one perverted old man. I knew Hermione giving me something that sweet was good to be true, let alone let me eat her hand; it was so good that it ended up being a daydream.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem to be in a kind of daze?" I didn't say anything; I was hoping that this would lead to something fun. "Are you alright? Are you feeling sick! God, you can't be feeling sick, are you? Oh no! I'm sorry, it's my entire fault, and I shouldn't have let you take care of me when I had that bloody fever-" She's overreacting, she's so worried, she's so caring. Ah, Hermione, always to care for others before herself. That was amusing. I chuckled when she stopped her frantic reaction.

"Alright, 'ermione, I'm not sick, I was just zinking. _Oui_, I was zinking hard that I didn't notice you come back here"

"I'm really sorry, Fleur, I was just so caught up with the conversation that I totally forgot what I was doing..." She held up her left hand in front of me. Hermione held up a plastic of chocolates. "Here, these are _Chocoballs_" She let me get one piece of the chocolates; I popped it into my mouth, "this is good" I hummed in response to the taste.

"And these are..." she held up her right hand which was holding two quills "_Sugar Quills_, they're like lollipops but it looks like a quill. the perfect candy to eat when you're bored in class too. Here, this one is for you" she handed one of the sugar quills to me.

"_Merci beaucoup_" I said as I licked the quill. Hm, this is delicious too.

"There's this deluxe version of that candy but it'd last too long until you get tired of it. So?"

"It is sweet, it's just the way I would prefer it" I smiled. With that she blushed almost at that instant. Well, look here, she's blushing again. I felt my smile grow to a grin. "Are we done here?" I asked and she nodded.

"Come on. You said zis is a date and we're going to make it ze most romantic first date ever" I chuckled. I really want this to be the most unforgettable experience for her.

"What? This is not a date! I never said anything about a date! This is just something I did as a 'thank you gift' for you because of your kindness and care, while I was sick!"

"Still, zere are no difference! Come on. We 'ave lots to do and I 'ad a lot in mind"

* * *

The trek back to Hogwarts was kept in a comforting silence. It was three in the afternoon when Hermione and I decided that we had enough fun in _Hogsmeade _and that we had enough butter beer from the Three Broomsticks with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

The revelation about Hermione's conversation with the three was brought up in the conversation at the pub. Hermione had told the others that we are _friends_, yes; we're still friends. That went to dates. How ironic isn't it? But everything, even the lies were worth it. We had fun.

Sometime along the conversations, Christmas break came up. Of course being a _champion_ of the Tri Wizard Tournament, I was to stay for the vacation in the castle with the other Beauxbaton students and of course with the _Drumstrang_ students, well at least in my part I'd have some fun and I hope for a wonderful Christmas. I plan to spend half of it with Hermione, and the other half with Gabrielle. Well, I'm starting to tip to the side where I want to spend every day of Christmas break with Hermione and Hermione alone. But that would make me look like a horrible sister for not spending time with her sister, right? So, I'll just stick with the first idea.

Speaking of Christmas, they've also brought up the topic about the Christmas Ball or rather, the _Yule Ball_. It suddenly came to me that the _Yule ball_ was going to be held in two weeks after exams and everything. God, now that I think about it, I wasted a lot of time on making Hermione fall for me, with so little progress. Really, Fleur, can't you get even more stupid? Closing my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed dejectedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Of Course, I'm fine mon chéri, I was zinking about zings"

"What kind of things? And don't tell me it's me or nothing... I have had enough jokes for today" She said.

"Alright, alright" Chuckling, I raised my arms like I was caught red handed by a police or something, well at this point it was a very beautiful policewoman.

"So?"

"It came to me earlier, when we were talking about Christmas break, zat ze next task would be coming after two months, and I wondered about ze exams and about ze ball..." I paused to look at her. Her eyes were wondering where the conversation was heading off to.

"Really, it's all about ze ball and ze _dates_" I intentionally stressed the word dates, just in case she would get the point.

"Hermione!" a voice from afar called out. My head shot to look at the voice that called and was greeted with a snow ball in the face. Ugh, really, someone just had to ruin the moment I ask about the dates to Yule ball.

"Oops! Sorry! That wasn't meant for yah" called Ginny, she's snickering as she ran off to catch up with Ron. I bet she did intend to hit me right in the face. Wiping the snow of my face with my sleeves, I heard giggles just right beside me. It was Hermione, who else would laugh at my embarrassment? My eyes narrowed at her, then something fun came up to my head.

"T-that was nice!" she said in between her laughs, yes, her giggles burst into laughter.

I bent down and gather enough snow, compressing them to make a ball. I went back to my standing position, just right in front of her. She still wasn't stopping.

"Ah, _oui_, zat was ra'zer nice of Ginny to zrow me a snow ball, but, zis would be so much nicer..." I grinned. By the looks of her face she got the idea and started scampering off ahead of me.

"Fleur! Don't you dare!" she shouted back at me. I ignored her and threw a snow ball square at her face. Ah, revenge is so sweeter than candy. I laughed. I looked at her and she was gone, well not really gone but she was scooping up snow balls with her hands. Oh great, this trek back to Hogwarts turned up to be a snow ball war. I ran for my sake.

We threw snow balls at each other, ran around after each other and laughed with each other. Our previous conversation forgotten, our worries left behind. But with the last snow ball that had hit me at the back of my head, made a door for the present and time was moving again. She was laughing, when I noticed that time in the clock's hand had moved. I caught a glimpse of her as she dashes farther away from me.

"Really, 'ermione! I said 'truce' already!" I huffed.

"Well, Fleur, we weren't even yet. You threw more balls at me than I did to you! And that snow ball made us even!" she said. Oh well, of course life wasn't that fair but it was worth the fun. I chased after her.

Everything was in slow motion when I finally reached her. Her hair was slowly moving sideways as she ran. Her red and gold scarf has waving in front of me and our footsteps grew fainter and fainter, our laughter slowly diluted into the background of silence. We stumbled to the ground. And, the next thing we knew, we were face to face with each other. A little inch more, I could taste her lips. Her heavy breaths and my heavy breaths was all I'm hearing, our covered chest so close to each other. Legs entwined.

I looked at her eyes, those deep brown eyes that I love so dearly. I felt that she was staring right back at me with the same understanding, that same understanding that I've been waiting all this time for her to show me. Should I take this opportunity to tell her? To pour my heart out to her? I pondered more on this.

I saw her bit her lips. Her teeth were chattering a little from the cold. We were drenched with snow that melted and it was so cold.

"I'm sorry" I shook my head as I said those words. I knew this was good to be true and this wasn't the right time. What if this was just a passing phase? I'd hurt me and her as well. I can't hurt her, I just can't. I felt my heart pounding; her heart was pounding the same way as well. I closed my eyes. I just wished to hear it, to feel it, to savour it.

"Fleur..." I felt something warm touch my cheeks, then my eyes, then my nose and sliding down my lips, it lingered there, her touch lingered there. I opened my eyes, greeted by her curious eyes, I bent down. So close to her that I could feel her breath on my lips. I looked at her one more time as if I was asking for her permission to do so; she just closed her eyes as well as that little gap between our lips. This was heaven, this was something too good to be true, but it was the truth. I think, we had reached that entrance to the depth of this thing so-called love.

* * *

_Dear Fleur,_

_ I hope you read this letter before you receive your Papa's. He is outraged by the events that followed you in Hogwarts. He wishes for you to be normal and loving a girl, nonetheless a young girl of fourteen, does not suit his taste. I am very sorry my darling, but you would have to abide by his wishes for now. You know how your Papa gets when outraged? You would not believe what he had done after he had read your letter. But do not worry, everything will, eventually, go well._

_ Fleur, regarding how your lover is acting... I must say that she's quite a fighter, a feisty one at that fact. She is somehow affected by the thrall that is pulsing outside her barriers, but it does not affect her entirely. She is just merely irritated by it and somehow that causes her mood towards you, angered, irritated and somewhat between loathing and despising. Do not worry; it is just a light problem for... now. She'd eventually get use to the idea of something trying to enter her barrier and until then you shan't worry about it. Her mind and heart works well and is not affected by the thrall itself. But for you, my darling, everything would be a little hard. I must say we do only find one or two of our supposed love for eternity, it is what we Veelas believe in. Our soul mate completes our other half; they contain and rein our Veela nature and eventually keep our happiness intact throughout our life time. You know that, right? We may love others but it's not that so special if it wasn't the one. It's like when before I met your Papa, I did love the man but it wasn't something as special as loving your father. Ah, the memories of love so young. Now, Fleur, my darling, I know that you have a lot of questions but I cannot answer them all, you shall eventually learn about it, experience it and live it. I'll have to cut this short as I'm hearing your father's arrival._

_ How are you and Gabrielle? Are you doing fine? I do hope you would receive this before you read your father's letter. I am very sorry that I do not know how he had written in his reply. I wish you well. _

_-Love, Mama.

* * *

_

The darkness of the room was swallowing me up, after I had read or rather heard Papa's response to my letter, a bloody Howler, really he'd go that far to tell me I was a disappointment to his family. I was shrinking into a corner, the world suddenly felt cold, colder than the winter mist in England. I haven't heard from Maman since I sent her a letter, maybe someone intercepted it or the owl dropped it upon delivering or rather she was just so dumbfounded by what I have told her and agreed to Papa.

This isn't happening, this really wasn't happening, I hoped. I felt something sled down my cheeks. Ugh, tears, these bitter tears are a shame. I roughly wiped them off as I heard the door creaked open.

"_Fleur? Are you alright? What did Papa say?" _Gabrielle walked into my room.

"_It's nothing important Gabby; he was just saying that he's happy that I was safe after the dragon incident in the tournament..."_ I lied.

"_Don't lie to me Fleur; I know he didn't say something like that! I heard from the other side of the door! He sent you a howler, didn't he? From the looks of that shredded red envelop on the floor, I was sure that it was something horrible! Now, come on tell me what he said!" _she's pressing her voice harder. Blood was starting to course through my head. I can't let her hear what father had said to me and that mother agreed to him about my situation. Really, why does he care if I have a female for a lover? Huh? That is full of rubbish! He can't talk about my love life like that! And he certainly cannot call Hermione, in front of me, that she's a worthless girl and disrespect to _his_ family. Gritting my teeth, I screamed in frustration.

Gabby was startled for sure but she was such a dear sister and watched me through how I deal with this frustration.

"_Fleur, you have to calm down! You can't turn into a Veela right now! It's too dangerous, please Fleur..." _Her voice was slightly wavering from her braveness. Really, if she would enter Hogwarts, I'll be sure she'd end up in Gryffindor just like Hermione. Hermione... Hermione...

I looked up at Gabrielle and saw her face; she was scared and had some stain of tears in her cheeks. _"I'm so sorry Gabby" _I muttered and calmed down after my fits. _"Papa isn't considering the risk, Gabby. He just isn't! He's too thick-headed and proud to deal with me now. He refuses to give my heart to _some _girl, he said. He said that I should straighten up my life and stop seeing _her_. I can't stop seeing Hermione! I'd die if I don't see her! My heart will die Gabby! I love her, I'm so in love with her right now after what happened today, that I can't leave her be! I can't leave her now that I know she feels the same way about me now!" _I cried. I cried to her, to my dear little sister. It was so hard to deal with Papa, every little time that I be a disappointment he'd throw a fit at us.

"_What else did he say?"_

"_That if I don't stop seeing her... He'd get to the bottom of this and make me leave her, f-forcefully if he has too...And" _I paused. "_he would pull me out of the tournament by the end of the break if that calls for measures_"

"_But he can't pull you out of the tournament! It binds you to it with that special contract! He can't do that, which would mean you'd have until the end of term to have Hermione"_

"_I know Gabby, I know, but what if it comes to the point that he knew I was still seeing Hermione? I can't let that happen, I can't let him hurt her!"_

"_You'll be hurting her just by ignoring her, Fleur! I know how the development is going, and she loves you just as much. But she is so ignorant about it... You have to make her love you more; with much more depth...You have to show her you love her like death is just knocking by the door everyday. I can't see you so weak and hopeless Fleur... I can't see you so sad and dull. She makes you so happy and I wish __it __to be that way, to hell with Papa!"_

I chuckled _"Thank you...Gabby, I'll consider the risk" _my sister smiled back at me._  
_

Gabrielle, really is the best sister I could ever wish for. The _very_ best. I do hope this doesn't turn out to be the worst decision me and Gabby will make. I really do hope so.

* * *

_[Drop Reviews]_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

_

An ABC of Love

_"An essential idea is that if you give to some person or endeavour in life, you will make that more important.__ "_

—George Weinberg

* * *

**Endeavour**

_Hermione_

If you constantly put effort into something, you'll eventually receive a good or better outcome. Like me, I endeavour to keep my image, my image of being the one of the brightest witch of my age; that led to some better and some horrible outcomes. 'You're bloody brilliant!' It's what they always say about me. I'm the smart one but —just now it crossed my mind— why am I the dumbest one when it comes to love? Really, the books cannot tell me everything about it; even if I die searching for it or even make some theories about it. I find it rubbish that people describe love as something so pure and loyal. I, for once, do not believe that love is so pure that it can make the world go round with happiness. It doesn't just pop in front of your face and say, 'whoopie, hello! I'm your _bloody_ soul mate, you hear me?' right? You have to look for it, really scan the whole world or even the underworld if you have too. You have to make a great effort on it. Though, now that I think about _it _—Now that I really think about that _bloody_ _hell _of a kiss from a few days back; Now that I think about it, love did just pop-out in front of me. Fleur came to be, from my wildest imagination. Love started to crawl its way to my dense heart.

Fleur, who is she? What is she? Is she _it_? If she's the one meant for me—would I go to the ends of the earth just for her? These questions kept invading my mind. 'What ifs' are so infinite. Won't there be an end in it?

Sighing, I closed my eyes. The feel of her lips still lingers on my lips, the coldness of her fingers crawling just on top of my cheeks and her warm breaths on my face. Everything seems all new, still vivid in my thoughts. Like a record player, it continues to rewind and fast-forward all at the same time. It rewinds to the feeling where everything sent chills down my spines, but all too soon it ends with the fast-forward button.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I can't get my work done if it continues like this. All throughout the day, all I've been thinking of was Fleur, Fleur and Fleur. I've been sitting in front of my transfiguration essay all morning and it's due tomorrow. Really, Hermione, when did you become a slacker when it comes to studies? It's not how I work, I always have done things too early before the deadline—and _this_, this never happens to me. Never. It's _that_ Frenchwoman's fault; it's all her fault that my mind continues to ponder on things I've observed within the past eight days. _Eight_ days of not talking to each other, _eight _days of being distant and eight _freaking _days that we've been in this _misunderstanding_ about the relationship between us. Are we friends or not? Are we more than friends or not? Really! I need answers!

Fleur, she seemed distant at the same time she isn't. She confuses me. What did that kiss meant? Was it true or was it just a dream, a dream that felt so real to be true. I don't know if she's confused too, if she's afraid that I'd hate her because of it. But, come to think of it, I was the one who kissed her. Yes, I was the one who closed the stupid gap! I was the one who wanted to taste her then and there. It can't be just a dream, now that I've felt what it feels like to kiss her. Well —really— I think it's partly my fault that we have this little misunderstanding with each other. I haven't approached her after that incident on the trek back to Hogwarts. The trip was so awkward, so silent. How. Very. Stupid. Of Me. I know.

"Arrgh!" I screamed out of frustration. Everything kept rewinding, it makes me mad. Mad to the point that I'm already a candidate for a mental hospital and my parents would not be happy about it. I need a conclusion. I need my sanity back.

"Huh? What? What?" someone jerked up from the couch on the common room and fell with a thump on the floor. I cringed at the fault. Slowly, I looked behind me to see who woke up. Hoping it wasn't Ron or Ginny—or any other Gryffindors. I sighed in relief as I only saw Harry. Harry scrambled up from the floor.

"I'm so sorry Harry..." I hushed.

"Uh... huh. Yeah" rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he yawn a reply. After a few moments, I was sure he was awake now, really wide awake. He came to realize what woke him up. He curiously looked at me; his green eyes piercing my brown ones with so much care that I decided to look away. "What's the matter, Mione?" came his voice-full of concern.

I pondered on answering him. Then, it suddenly hit me. This guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach—I haven't been a good best friend to him or even Ron and Ginny. These secrets where at fault, it hinders me on telling them anything—then again sometimes secrets are supposed to be kept just to yourself but keeping _this_ secret is killing me, mentally and emotionally. How hard could love get? How long would I keep these things secret from him? From them? Well, not anymore. I'll risk it, I'll risk telling Harry. I need someone to help me with these frustrations. I can't confront Fleur about it; of course, doing so would make it strange. It's _also_ a cause of embarrassment on my part. I sighed. Well, here goes everything.

"Harry, if I ask you, hypothetically speaking of course —that I'm in love with a girl, a same gender as I... How would you react?"

"C-could you repeat that?" I knew it. He'd be shocked about it. The only thing I'm waiting for now is the rejection from him. I waited for a few moments. I was ready for the rejection, the denial of my friend about what I liked, but it never came. "Hermione, could y-you repeat that?"

Breathe in Hermione, he's just asking again. "I love a girl, Harry. I'm _in_ love with a _woman_"

"W-wow, Really, Mione?" He looked at me. His stare growing more curious by each ticking of the second's hand on the clock; every time the fire crackles and wood burned, he just stared at me in utter disbelief and curiosity. The air was going stiff if he's not going to say anything else —I'm sure, I'm going to suffocate here if this continues. I'm feeling rather _peachy _right now, that I could even hear the quietest sound in the whole common room, the breath of those already asleep and the crunches of the wooden beds when someone turned. It's maddening!

"You're not kidding about it, are you?" finally, he said something!

"_No_, really, I _am _kidding about _it_. For the same instance that I've been sitting here thinking about _her _until my head goes boom" exasperated and sarcastically, I replied.

"W-Wait a minute. So you are _in love_ with a girl and for some reason you're so frustrated about it that you haven't done anything, _as in anything_, about transfiguration?" he slowly riposte. Ah, Harry, he's always quick to catch-on things, unlike Ronald—Ron, who is such a dimwit when it comes to this kind of issues. He always refuses to look at the other's point of view or rather look at the different angles presented in the situation. But no, he would continue his blind objection with his beliefs. But, I guess, I can't do anything about it now. Ron _is_ Ron. "Blimey, Hermione, that was something to think about. Are you sure that it's not just _some_ phase? "

"Harry, would you call it a phase if you actually _liked_ kissing someone —let alone a girl?"

"How long have you kept this, Mione?"

"The kiss, just four days, and I can't even recount how many days I've known I'm going gay" I paused. Come to think of it, the word 'gay' is such an overstatement of the situation. I only like _one_ girl and that girl is a woman. And, that woman is my constant torture, desire and hatred. Fleur. "Well, I think 'going gay' is too much... I _mean_—I just like _one_ girl"

"So, who is it?"

"Fleur..."

Well, that done it. The cat was definitely out of the bag.

* * *

Lunch at the Great Hall, was never eventful ever since the day, Fleur started avoiding me. But it made me curious why her sister has been stalking me. Well, not really stalking, but she was like following my every movement. I wondered why, I always wondered. Maybe I should pay her a visit, as well as ask about her sister's odd behaviour.

Library, at twelve thirty in the afternoon was crowded. Of course after lunch at the hall, most of the student body would make their way up here to create or rather answer their homework. Yes, they— were cramming for their subject's requirements and I as well. I never did finish my transfiguration essay yesterday evening, luckily, transfiguration was my last class today and I have a few hours to do it—even if it's not that good like my others. I have eight inches left of that essay before I could declare it finished. So I decided to go and sit at my usual spot; that spot where everything had started between me and Fleur Delacour. But, rather than finding it empty— it was occupied by the person I was to look for, little Gabrielle Delacour.

"Mind if I take this seat?" I asked. She looked up at the sound of my voice and nodded absently. Hm, where was that enthusiastic behaviour from the months ago? I sat down, laying my things quietly on the table. I began to observe my companion. She was just like a small version of Fleur, and then I wondered if Fleur was just this pretty when she was at Gabrielle's age. Hm, come to think of it, I never introduced myself properly.

"You are Gabrielle, am I correct?"

"_Ouais_"

Hm, such oddness. She's very blunt at answering things. I chuckled to myself; she's really like a version of Fleur, only smaller.

"And you are 'ermione" she said suddenly. I curiously looked at her, growing more curious as I stare at her blue eyes. Eyes so cold that it sends shivers down my spine. "I 'ave a question for you, 'ave my sister approached you today?" what a strange question. She'd probably know if Fleur had approached me today, rather the past few days. How very strange. But then again, eight days were the worst. Come to think of it, Gabrielle had just told me that Fleur was about to approach me. Talk to me again. I felt my face lit up with joy, but then again it fell. Why hasn't she approached me at lunch? Where was she at lunch?

"No"

"Is zat so..." I hinted her tone. It fell lower than the first time she said anything. Was there something wrong? _"I guess she had decided"_ she mumbled under her breath in French. She didn't even think if I could hear her as she mumbled those words. I've better look it up later. My brown eyes followed her as she stood up from her seat. She was walking away, looking rather drearily, but in a faster pace. She looked like she was about to sprint away when she walked by the great mahogany doors of the Library. _Such a strange day_. But I have this feeling in my gut that everything would slowly crumble down. Standing up, I quickly stuffed my things in my bag. Forgetting about my homework, Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind me passing an eight-inch shorter essay than my previous one, I hoped. As soon as I touched the Mahogany doors I went into a sprint and I ran straight to the bathroom. _I hope it's not another case of poisoning.

* * *

_

"_Hervmyowneeh, vhould you gov to zhe vholl vhith vee?" _

Viktor Krum, seeker of the _Bulgarian Quidditch_ team and Tri-Wizard Champion of _Dumstrang Institute of Magic_, actually asked me—Hermione Granger— to the Yule Ball. The same Yule Ball which will be held four days from now. Yesterday, I've been dreading whether or not to go to the ball. Well of course, it's because, someone gave me horrible news. Yes, horrible news- that Fleur had so many suitors asking her company to the ball. Really, what is she playing at? She even turned down every single one of these hopeless romantics, who were obviously under her thrall. That thrall, that irritating thrall of hers, kept pulling the attention of boys- especially Ronald. Ron, who's always been drooling right after her foot, irks me to the point I'm constantly arguing with him. Every day, we argue about her. For the last four days—after telling my secret to Harry—the reason we argue is _her_, always Fleur Delacour. It's rather irritating due to that _stupid_ misunderstanding, twelve days in counting.

I was really hoping she'd walk in front me and talk to me _twelve days_ ago. _Twelve days_, I've been hoping she would ask me then and there—while lying down on that snowy field and her sweet voice saying _"'ermione, would you go to ze ball wiz me?"_

And I'll answer "Yes"

"Oh, zvank you very vuch" replied this deep voice, male rather. _Wait a minute._ It was a male who answered back. Oh, God ... I actually said 'yes' _to_ someone. And that someone was _Viktor Krum_. _Bloody Hell_ you dimwit! Ugh! You. Are. So. Stupid. How am I going to escape this now? And I _was_ intending to save that 'yes' for _someone_ who didn't ask _it_ twelve days ago! Or rather, I was intending not to go! Oh, hell...

I looked at Viktor. His crooked smile made a way to his lips. I closed my eyes and sighed, I wished it was _you_, I really hoped it would be _you _who'd ask me, _Fleur_. I opened my eyes again, slowly hoping this was just all a quick dream, a daydream. But no, the world decided it was enough of fantasy for me, for _us_. That, Viktor was still standing there, his hands gestured as if he wanted to hold mine and give it a kiss of thanks. I complied.

His lips were rough from the cold weather, it was firm, but it wasn't like Fleur's. It just wasn't Fleur. I looked back at him again, staring at his orbs, those dark eyes, they were very different from what I was used too, the colour blue—serenity—was all I could think about when looking at Fleur's eyes. Where were they when you asked for it? _Where were they?_ I stood here in the cold Owlery, dumbfounded by the recent events.

"'ermione? _Viktor_?" that familiar voice wafted into my ears, that voice I was waiting for twelve whole days, finally decided to say something. I hinted the accent on Viktor's name, was she imposing something?

"Vhiss Delkor..." he replied with enthusiasm. Was it because I finally said yes to him? I watched as Viktor Krum exchanged a very delighted look with Fleur. Curious. Her eyes were seething underneath that dull ones. Did she hear my conversation with Krum? Does she know what I answered him? I hope it wasn't that.

"_Good Day, Hermione, Miss Delacour_" Viktor bid in his native language. I lifted a hand up to my chest and waved a small good day to him as well, so as not to be rude. His figure slowly disappeared into the distance, down, down the stairs of the _Owlery_. I looked at my _new_ companion. Fleur was standing a few steps down in front of me, her eyes glaring back at me with so much intense that I felt I would melt and cower underneath her stare.

"Fleur..." I said in a hush.

"'ermione" she did as well. The look we gave each other was demanding, demanding answers on both parties about different issues. Well, I can't hold back anymore, I need her answers and I need them right now.

"Why have you been avoiding me for the past twelve days?"

"You finally said yes to 'im, 'uh?"

Well, look here, we thought about going at two different issues at the same time. I rolled my eyes. I glanced at the owls fluttering away in the chilly cold sky and back to her blue ones, the ones I miss so much.

"Yes, I will go to the ball with Viktor... it's not _your_ concern -really. It never was, since you did not talk to me and would rather avoid me like a _plague_"

"_It is my concern _who you decided to go to ze ball wiz!" she argued. She argued what of not her concern. She's making it her damn concern and I don't want it to be! I don't want to be involved with her now, not ever after those twelve bloody days of confusion and sleepless wonderings. I was glaring at her, I knew I was and I wasn't stopping it. I'm angry about how things went. How things gone by without any conclusion for the past few days, and now, she's here butting into my damn business!

"And I did not have a choice! I 'ave my reasons to do so _'ermione-_-but it was never like what you suggested. I never, and would never avoid you like some _plague_! I _like _you too much to do zat, zat it's breaking me apart right now. It's maddening, ze reason why I 'aven't talked to you zese past few days... I don't want to hurt you, it's not my Christmas present for you, I'd rather 'urt myself than you, 'ermione" she continued and I was ignoring them. Ignoring her reasons, her sloppy excuses should just go down the drain.

"Those are just petty excuses for your lack of better judgment, Fleur! You could have told me if there was something bothering you! I thought we were friends! I've —even—been wondering if there was something more between us than _us_ being friends. But, by the looks of this—I don't even like the idea anymore. You're hurting me just by staying away! Just by going back to how we were the first time we laid eyes on each other.

"Haven't you ever wondered about _our_ kiss? That _kiss_ from _twelve _days ago? Didn't that mean anything?_ Anything_ at all?"

"_Oui_—"

"Well, if that was a yes, wouldn't you confirm it? We wouldn't be like this._ I_ wouldn't be like this. My fuse for waiting on you went tick-tock-boom just a few minutes ago— when you fumed about why I said 'yes' to Viktor. I'm glad I did, really!" Stop it, stop your babbling Hermione. It's just something shallow, a petty fight and you're growing much... much angrier at her. She stated her reasons already but why can't you stop hating her? Why can't I stop shouting my damn feelings at her? These pent-up frustrations from the past few days; My frustration on Ron, on my studies, my lack of concentration, my freshly new mistake on answering a 'yes' to Viktor Krum, the Yule ball and my frustration on _you_, Fleur. Yes, _you_, my mind was constantly debating with my heart. You know how maddening it was? How I think I should trust you and wait on you just because I've fallen for you? Yes! Yes, I've fallen irrevocably in love with you since the time in that library, in that infirmary and in the field between _Hogsmeade and Hogwarts_. Everything was put into a lighter sense that I can see between the lines and beyond the books, Fleur. You make me do things I know I'm not capable of doing, dumbly. And I'm so. Irritated. Angry. About _it_. _You make me lose control and I hate losing control over myself._

"Oh, right it didn't matter... I doesn't matter now either. I'm irritated by the idea of liking you right now, Fleur. Just plain irritated because of whatever reasons! You're just like RONALD and both of you should just stay away from me right now! You close-minded, selfish!—" Crap. I said it. I called her selfish and close-minded when all she's been doing was to understand me. God, how stupid could I get? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "Oh, God... I didn't mean that-"

"_Non_. It's alright, I am just like zat Weasley boy, who is always so close-minded about zings. But, 'ave you ever zought you're just ze same as 'im? So close-minded zat you never take a chance to listen to what I've been telling you? To even understand my reasoning? 'uh? 'ermione? I zought you were different from zose damn lot. I zought you'd understand why I did zese zings... I zought— _I love you_. Zat's my mistake, I just zought and I didn't even zink of confirming such zings... And I'm so selfish that I cared only for my opinions and _I never cared about yours, I never cared about you, about us, I never cared_."

She loves me. She loved me and now she's throwing everything away? _Please don't leave me, Fleur._ Just fight for me. Win me back. I'm so sorry. This damn pride. I hate myself.

"So, you don't even 'ave to worry demanding me leaving you, it's just what I wanted to do from ze start" I'm really sorry... please don't tell me what I heard you say. Fleur, I _need _you. _I love you so much now_.

God can't just make this a dream, can't he? Now, like glass breaking, my heart with it, it painfully goes down to the pit of my stomach. How could you? How could she just throw me away? How could she handle this? I know she feels the same way about me. I know. I knew. But I never told her. I never said those words she just said with such hate. I love her. I love her so much that I'm rejecting these feelings and now—look where it got me. It got me bleeding, bleeding my heart out like it has been cut in half. Shattered into a thousand unrecoverable pieces; squeezed until it can't beat anymore. My breath hitched. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Fine! Then leave, leave me alone for all you care! I never want to see you again! _I hate you_!" I hate it, that I love you so much, Fleur.

* * *

[I do hope you enjoyed and drop some reviews]


	6. Chapter 6

_[This is a fluffy chapter~ Fleurmione goodness.]_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

_

* * *

_

An ABC of Love

"_I'm falling faster that I can't stop it from bruising, and I'm falling at your feet just by your words...bruised and broken."_

_-_ _petite poupée

* * *

_

**Falling**

_Fleur_

_I hate you... _

_I hate..._

_YOU..._

These words kept echoing in my head. Hermione left me here, standing at the staircase leading to the cold _Owlery_.The surrounding, it felt as if it was growing colder, so much colder by the passing second. I can't hear a thing, my lips can't utter a word and only my eyes could express what I was feeling within. I was crying. I know it, but I can't stop it.

Those words, those were the words I dread not to hear and come out from her sweet lips. Was it my fault that I'm only trying to protect her from so much pain? Was it my fault that I love her so much as to give up my happiness to salvage her from pending sufferings if chooses to be with me? Was happiness enough to live through the pain she chooses with me or was my pain the only option to give her happiness? These questions, these mind numbing questions always invades my mind. That, if this continues further I might go mental, mentally crazy for all I know.

I've said my word to Gabby that I would try and reconcile things with Hermione, this misunderstanding and these feelings we've been showing each other. But, I can't bring myself to disobey my father. My father who has power in my life, _our_ life; I hold so much respect towards him and I can't let it just crumble down. The day after I received that howler from him, Maman's letter arrived. I understood everything and I had to follow mother. Maman said to follow and I shall follow. Gabby doesn't know of this letter from Maman, and it is best to keep it from her. I know Maman, she understands everything, my situation and my suffering. She said that I let it be and there would be another chance for this love. She knows that I'll be able to get my love back but now is not the time.

I need to persuade Papa first. I need to convince his closed-mind about this kind of love. So that's what I did. I sent letters every day to Papa and Maman only to convince him and we came to an agreement soon after. That agreement was what kept me going. Papa had agreed and only agreed that if I was to win the next task or rather be the first on this tournament—this barbaric tournament—that he'd accept who I want to be with, and that would mean an eternity with Hermione. And so I worked to prove it to him. Add the exams and training for the next task. Everything shattered, my time slowly crumbled down, and because of that I've unwillingly avoided Hermione, slowly severing our bond— both hurting us greatly. Every time I see her smiling and laughing with the others, it was hurting me that I know I couldn't laugh with her, then and there. When I see her furrowed brows, I couldn't help thinking that I can't tease her, then and there, about it. When I see her eyes full of sorrow, I couldn't comfort her, I couldn't keep her close, right that moment; all because I was going about my_ damn_ businesses.

I did everything out of my weakness, my weakness to cower before my family—especially in front of Papa. I was ready to confront that weakness by any means and put straight to my father's head that I can and will overcome him.

But when Viktor came along, the story, it became very, very different. Cowardice turned to blinding rage. How could Hermione entertain that oaf? How could she laugh with him and not even think of approaching me? How could she be happy and forget about me? Did she get what she wanted? Of course she did! I'm bloody hurt right now, so hurt that it's breaking me apart! Yes! I'm breaking all because of you! You Hermione! You're the cause of this! Why can't you love me back? Love me the way I love you? Why?

I know. I wasn't the only one who needed to consult about what happened between us, you needed too. What we are after those days in the library, the weeks in the _Hospital Wing_ and that day in_ Hogsmeade_. You, Hermione, never dared approach me. And everything just led to blind rage. I hated you for those days. For those days you didn't even try to reconcile things with me. Those days, I curse them when you are with Viktor Krum.

I laughed, I laugh at this misery. I cried and laugh, all because everything was hurting. My body is mourning with my heart. How could you? And now, I am at fault and you hate me. You who had the nerve to hate me while all I've been doing was to love you with everything I've got, with every fibber of my being. I'm the one who's supposed to hate you... but I can't bring myself to do so, because I love you so damn much, Hermione. And you make me fall into this despair—head-on.

But, now that I've done the final notion of separation; my heart shattered. I don't know if I should try to reverse it or something. I don't know what to do any more. I don't think I can fix Hermione anymore, I don't know if I can fix myself too.

* * *

The crunches of snow beneath Hermione's feet were deafening, I know she was walking away but then it suddenly stopped. I stopped laughing. I clenched my fist in hopes to hold out my anger, my weakness. It's now or never, I need her to stop. I need her to answer. _I need her to be with me from this day on._

"Is zat your answer?" I said, barely a whisper.

She stopped two steps below me and turned slowly.

"Is zat your answer to my love? _Ma chéri_?" I turned to her. My eyes were bearing into hers. Brown meets blue. Blue melts into brown. I looked at her, she was crying too. She was. I looked at her with so much intensity as if I was looking for answers, I can't find one. "Zat you hate me so damn much, let alone, condemn me?"

"No" she barely whispered—voice wavering. There was this awkward pause. This pause where in I could say that 'I didn't hear her right', did I? Was she taking everything back?

"This is..." she walked up in front of me. So close that I felt the sensation I've been feeling when we shared that moment twelve days ago. "I hate that I love you so much, Fleur Delacour" she whispered just above my lips. And she sealed it. Smashing her lips to mine, everything went right. Everything went null, because _everything is her_.

* * *

"Fleur, the next time you choose, please go and ask me first?"

The cold winter snow was fluttering down on our shoulders as we sat side by side on a tree by the lake. Hermione had conjured flames around us—so as to keep us warm. It was already around three in the afternoon two days before the ball but the sun was nowhere to be seen, covered by the clouds up in that great—vast—sky.

This was peace and this is what I—no—what_ we_ wanted.

"So, what are you going to do about Viktor? We can't go toge'zer if he's still wiz you..." Her fingers were making circles on my abdomen—er—over my clothes as she just hummed an absent reply. I raised a brow. It's nice when we're like this but I need to know her plan of action or should I just let her be with Viktor for a while. I angled my head to the right, in hopes for looking some hint on her face. She just hummed again. Curious. I'm beginning to grow more curious about her actions lately. Her head suddenly perked up from its position—which was resting on my chest. Her brows furrowed and her lips frowned.

"Seriously, I don't know what to do about Viktor. I've already said yes and it'd be a let-down if I actually said no this very day..." she paused, her eyes were searching me for something, maybe she wanted my confirmation that she would do as what she had told. "It's not in my persona to say no after a yes, Fleur"

"Really now?" I inquired. "You did zat just a few days ago, remember?"

"_Really?_"

"_Oui..."_ I stated coolly. "But, I am glad zat you did, _mon ange_"

She started holding her giggles. She knew she did just as what she said. But really, I am so happy, glad, euphoric, ecstatic, elated— just simply and utterly overjoyed that she just said a no after a yes. For a moment, after she had said that she hated me I thought my world would shatter then and there. I admit, there are still bruises from that fight–lover's quarrel — bruises of fear of her leaving me again, but I think I'm beginning to heal. I'm beginning to fall into line once more. She's making me fall, fall more and more deeply in love with her. I chuckled too, both at her actions and my thoughts.

We burst out laughing, such moments I treasure. I really treasure it, but, then would it end sooner? I hope not. But I have this feeling in my gut that something was bound to happen and go wrong. I know, I shouldn't think about it but it's killing me. It's making me think of things I cannot even imagine happen. Not with the news that the dark lord had risen again, and of course, I knew from the stay I had here that she's involved it. She's a main involvement in this mess.

"Fleur? Fleur? Are you alright?" she slowly died her laughter.

Snapping out of my thought, I smiled back at her. "Of course. Every'zing will be alright. Every'zing is alright, _mon amour_"

"Alright, but Fleur, I'm going to make this clear for you... I would still be going with Viktor to the Yule Ball and you'll be going with someone else..."

"_Oui_, I cannot do any'zing about it either... but please... please my dear sweet Hermione. Don't. Flirt. Wiz. Him" I gravely said. Her eyes widened at how I delivered it. It was fun to look at too, I laughed at her expression, her expression that was undeniably adorable.

* * *

Roger Davies is the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain and was actually my date for the Yule Ball. Yes, today, this night held the Yule Ball. I actually left him for the night— out there on the gardens. He just irks me to no end with his constant drooling—obviously under my thrall. I shook my head at the disappointment. Boys really drool over me and I can't help it, can I? I sighed.

The hall filled with snow white Christmas decorations were not as beautiful as I remembered from Beauxbaton. But of course, for me my school will always hold the first place in what's the most beautiful for me. Hogwarts was just plain murky in my point of view. I sighed. At least this would manage, even if it's not that grand. I know I'm talking rubbish but I take my school so highly, even though I think complimenting is not insulting.

A quarter till midnight, I was at the balcony refreshing myself from the crowded place I was in—a few moments ago. Really, it was tiring to go dance and go a little bit wild with those lot. Though fun, I wasn't that kind of girl to do those things, so I went back on being reserved. Another song from 'The Wicked Sisters' were playing. I just listened to the tempo even if it was a little gloomy now—fit for a slow dance, I may say. If only I could dance with Hermione, even for a few minutes would suffice the craving.

I hadn't seen Hermione for the duration of the ball, I think she's out there somewhere, obviously with Viktor. How I hate him from this day until I die. But then again, I never asked Hermione to ditch him after we had danced the entrée. I wonder how she is doing with Viktor Krum right now. Oh well, I do hope she took seriously my warning two days earlier. Closing my eyes, I willed myself to hear the soothing music played by the band. Silently wishing and imagining that I could see her this one time before I get too bored and irritated to go back to my room.

"So, you're having a very ecstatic night with your _date_, aren't you Hermione?" Ron said. "I wondered why you haven't called him Vicky yet" Ron's voiced flowed into the balcony. What's with his voice? He seemed cross. And what was he talking to Hermione about? I looked back to where the voices came from and there they were, sitting near the balcony doors. Hermione's faced who seemed so irritated by Ron's lack of courtesy and understanding.

"What's up with you?" Hermione's voice followed, though with a hint of irritation coating it.

"If you don't know" he said "I won't bother telling you"

"Ron, what the-"

"He's from Dumstrang! He's the _enemy_ Hermione!" he spat "And you're going googly eye with him! You don't know him!"

"Where are you getting at, Ronald?" Hermione's voice started to rise higher.

"If you don't know he might be plotting something against Harry! You're not supposed to date the enemy if you want Harry to win! Or maybe you're helping him already!"

"Ron, I don't have a problem with Hermione coming with Krum" interrupted Harry in hopes he could calm both Hermione and Ron, but was soon ignored.

"God damn it Ron! Are you so thick that you don't even see? He hasn't even asked _one thing_ about Harry and that bloody tournament! Not one—"her voice was quivering "We never talked about it! I want Harry to win too or even just to survive this barbaric tournament!" she exasperatedly ripostes. "And who was the one ogling on him before this ball even happened huh, Ron? It was you, weren't you? You who even wanted to get his autograph, a picture with him on your dormitory and now you're talking rubbish about him?"

Oh right. Ask Ron to be the dimwit and Hermione to be the oh-so-protective one. I don't really get how these two go at it every day, but I am sure hell-bent concerned about Hermione. That Weasley boy should just shut his mouth up if he continues to insult _my _Hermione. I sighed as I pick myself up from my comfortable lean on the balcony railings. I need to stop him before everything he says hurt Hermione.

"Well weren't you the one who ogle or rather drooled over Fleur, the other day? You're insufferable you know that Ronald? Very thick headed that you can't even see between the lines! You know I have had enough of these fits with you! And don't dare call him _Vicky_!"

As soon as I approached their place, Hermione was already weaving herself through the crowd. I stopped at my tracks to look at Harry and Ron.

"'arry, where is 'ermione ? Where is she going?" I asked. Harry looked up; his eyes were showing so much concern. Then he spoke.

"I don't know, maybe she went somewhere that would comfort her..."

I nodded. Somewhere that would comfort her. There are so many places here in Hogwarts, where the hell would I start? I looked back to him with a worried expression over my face. Odd, he gave me this very assuring smile. I think he knows and he's letting me come get Hermione, instead of himself. " Zank you so much. I'll see you around zen...'arry " I smiled back at him and started to weave through the crowd in search of Hermione.

I do hope I'm not late for something, I've got this feeling that something was bound to go wrong.

Searching for Hermione was one thing I could do without. I don't want Hermione to be always missing or running away from me, I always wanted for her to stay close to me, so very close that I breathe her.

"'ermione! Are you zere?" I called about. The place that first popped into my mind was where we always go and cuddle; the lake. I know that she loved to go here even before we were having this relationship. I myself was a common visitor here when I first looked or rather stepped into Hogwarts. This view by the lake was breathtaking and comforting, like it felt like home.

Coming up by the curve, I saw Hermione. I saw her lying on the ground. My heart picked up a faster beat. This was what I'm afraid of.

* * *

[Drop Reviews]


	7. Chapter 7

_[Please drop reviews on your way down =)]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_

An ABC of Love

"_It's very strange how people just fade in and out of your life"_

_-Anonymous

* * *

_

**Goodbyes**

_Ginny Weasley_

It was ten minutes past midnight when I saw Hermione walking right about the castle gardens. She wasn't looking that much happy. And what I meant by not looking happy was that she was crying her eyes out. What could have happened? I thought to myself. Seeing Hermione in this state was very, very disturbing.

"Where could she be going?" I hummed to myself. I picked myself up from my leaning position by the tree and started to pursue Hermione. I need to find out the reason why she's crying right now.

If you are all wondering why I was here in the gardens, it's just to show that I'm bored with my date. Of course who would be happy when your date isn't the one you love? But then again, my love would be impossible. What do I mean by impossible? Impossible by the deepest depths—No, I'm not exaggerating the fact. Why do I say so? It's because I'm in love with my brother's best friend and my best friend. Who you ask? It's none other than, Hermione Granger.

I don't even remember when I first came to like Hermione in a whole different level. I'm her best friend for crying out loud! I shouldn't feel _that _way about her, but who wouldn't love Hermione? She's beautiful, smart and even if she talks so much or is such a prude, she listens very well to me. She already told me her secrets and we already bonded like sisters, for what, about three years already?

But, I never thought I'd like Hermione more than just a sister. I remembered how I first felt it. It started with that mind thumping denial. Yes, you are not mistaken, I denied all of it.

I denied my admiration for Hermione. Love, it scares me. Rejection, it scarred me.

How have I been scarred by rejection? You may wonder. I say so because I am; because she had already done that. She, Hermione Granger rejected me.

* * *

_Summer before third year..._

_Mother always asked me to de-gnome the garden, surely it was supposed to be Ronald's work not mine. Argh. Stupid brothers of mine went to play Quidditch, again. Today was supposed to be the day that Harry and Hermione would arrive for the summer visit and of course for the Quidditch World Cup. I don't know why I'm so excited about Hermione coming over but maybe it's just because she's my best friend. I smiled to myself. Isn't it great? This would be the first ever summer that I would have a girl to chat with and no boys to tackle with. _

_I wiped the dirt that lingered on my cheeks after flinging the last gnome. Tired and hungry, I slowly trekked back to the Burrow. To my surprise, dad just popped right in the house along-side Hermione Granger—bag in hand—after I had closed the back door. I was greeted by mom with a nod and then she walked pass me to greet dad._

"_Welcome home, dear" Mom greeted dad with a kiss on the cheeks. I looked at them with a little bit of a disgusted look on my face, though I see it every day it doesn't get old. It still feels weird when old people do those things in front of their kids— like me. They should go get a room. Hermione chuckled lightly from behind, obviously, I think she found it very amusing—my expression. _

"_It's good to see you too, Hermione, dear" Molly said as she gave Hermione a quick but firm hug._

"_It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley" she chuckled in response and returned the heart-felt attention. Looking at Hermione just standing there was very— strange. I felt myself jumped when I noticed Hermione looking at me for the first time this summer; her eyes moved to look at mine. Strange, I've never seen Hermione like this before. Her hair was so much tamer than the last time I saw her. She looked quite stunning, now that I think about it. I gazed back to her eyes, finished at familiarizing myself to her bodily features. She's just— breath-taking. _

"_Hello there, Ginny" she smiled. Her voice was like no other. Sweet with a tone of laughter, happiness with it. It made my heart tingle with just the sensation of hearing her voice. I gulped. My mouth felt drier than it was after de-gnoming the garden._

_Hellos are very heart-warming. These simple words of greeting have this impact on us that makes people smile at the same feel very ecstatic. Her hello was just like the other ones I received, they make me smile and very warm inside but strangely I felt that there was something stirring inside, it's something unexplainable. I looked at her again and her smile was looking so genuine, never faltering; it made my heart pump faster than it should have. I've never experienced this before when it comes to Hermione. But this feeling isn't a foreign one. I've experienced this before and I do know that this feeling is what I feel when I see Harry Potter. _

_It suddenly hit me; it hit me like a train that was going a hundred mile per hour. This can't be happening, it certainly cannot happen, and I would not admit..._

_... that, I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, am crushing on Hermione Granger. A girl for that fact, my best friend and not only that, she's also my brother's love interest. Oh great._

"_Hello there...' Mione"_

_Hermione moved in front of me and opened her arms. Well, I guess a hug would not hurt. I sighed and returned the gesture. Feeling her warmth was giving my spines the shiver. It wasn't the ugly kind of shiver that I was expecting but it was something more— warmer. Her scent was of chocolates, sweet yet soft. It wasn't strong like some perfume I've used and smelled. Her scent was addicting. She was very addicting._

xxxxx

_Sharing rooms wasn't the best option either. Now I'm stuck with her even if she's asleep. I pondered on letting her know this awkwardness I'm feeling right now but I decided against it. Maybe, this would just be a passing phase; it's not a big deal. Sigh. _

"_So how've you been?" she spoke._

_I looked at her from the book— magazine— I was holding. Of course I wasn't doing advance study; it's not what I do. I was looking over details of the Quidditch teams that were going to play in two days. Yes, the World Cup would be held in merely two days. Harry hasn't arrived just yet so we have to wait for him before we go to the Cup. Now what was her question again? Ah, right, 'how have I been?'_

_Great. Really great Hermione, it's just that there is one thing that keeps bothering me that's making me... _

"_I'm perfectly... fine" not fine. Closing the magazine, I shifted positions so that I was facing her. "And you?"_

_I remembered suddenly that Hermione wasn't the first girl I had a crush on, in fact I did also had a crush on Cho Chang. We even had a thing for each other— not until Cedric Diggory came along._

_Cho Chang was sweet, she's one of the kinds of girl I liked very much. Though, it didn't quite work out well because of two things. One, she liked Cedric very much to even pass him for me and two I was a child, a girl no less. Sighing at the recollection, Hermione's voiced drew me back from the past._

"_Great, I guess... though I can't help feeling something is not right..."_

"_What do you mean... by something not right?" Curiously I eyed her. Has she noticed something different about how I act towards her? Or so I hope this would be something that wasn't about me. I silently prayed for that luck._

"_Oh, we don't have to talk about it Ginny" she said. I decided against pursuing her answers. Well I guess I should just drop it. I sighed. Well that would be another mystery added to Hermione's list of unknowns._

"_Dinner!" I heard mom called from downstairs. Several doors clicked opened and heavy footsteps trekked down the stairs. Hermione stood up and straightened her clothes. _

"_Shall we?" she asked. I absently nodded. Without looking back at me, she grabbed the doorknob and the door swung opened. She followed the others who were walking down the stairs. From a fairly good distance, I heard Hermione shout Harry's name in surprise. Harry's here already that is...good._

xxxxx

_Over dinner Hermione and Harry were conversing about their summer holiday in the Muggle world. By the looks of it Harry wasn't that happy about his summer in the Muggle world. Must've something to do with his muggle family, I presumed. Hermione on the other hand went to France this year, again. I noted that she went to France last year also. Looking at them was making me a little irked. I don't know why but it's just there. I wouldn't be jealous of Harry, would I? I shook my head. This is not the time to be jealous of him, isn't it?_

"_So Ginny, how have you been?" Harry's voiced whirred in the air, catching my attention. Looking at him, I raised a brow. What was he asking? I thought to myself. It wasn't an intention that I blocked all the other voices except for Harry and Hermione's—yea—I was eavesdropping on their conversation._

"_Huh?" I asked. "Oh, ah, yea, I'm fine"_

_I looked away from him and back to my plate. I wasn't in the mood to eat dinner now. It's very, very distracting when the two, Harry and Hermione, were conversing happily alone and with the topic that is out of our—my reach. Even dad was so fascinated at how these two describe the muggle world. Sighing, I quickly ate the remaining food on my plate and excused myself from the lot. I really should tell her before anything goes wrong beyond what I'm feeling.

* * *

_

Upon reaching the curve just before the lake, I heard her muttering words with someone else. I took a peek and saw her talking with none other than her date Viktor Krum. I knew something was going on between them, it's not just friendship there was something more. Much more intense that it can pattern to what I am feeling towards that brunette.

Viktor Krum was looking a bit stiff, looking directly at the lake. Hermione slowly approached the Quidditch player with less caution.

"Viktor, what are you doing here?" Hermione's voiced ringed like chimes.

Viktor Krum stayed stiff and unwilling to speak.

"Look, Viktor if you're not talking to me because I left the ball without you, that doesn't mean I hated you as my date" still Viktor Krum gave no response. Then with a swift movement, Viktor held his wand up.

Looking closely at a fairly good distance his eyes were very different from what I remembered.

"W-what are you doing Viktor?" Hermione's voice was stammering.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

There was someone else here? I looked around closely. Professor Snape had his wand out and had it pointed directly at Viktor Krum and Hermione. What is he up to?

"It seems you're looking for trouble..." the professor said with his hissing voice.

"Professor, what are you doing?" asked Hermione her voice breaking from the surprise and the situation at hand. Not a few second later, I noticed that she was slowly pulling her wand out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Missy..." it was a different voice; it was someone new from what I presumed. I looked back to where Viktor Krum was _supposed_ to be standing. I gulped. I shouldn't be seeing this. I shouldn't. I closed my eyes, hoping that this was just a dream. But as soon as I re-opened them the nightmare started to come back.

"_Finite In-_" Hermione said in a hoarse voice.

"_Expelliarmus_" Hermione's wand jumped out of her hand.

"What is this professor? Are you with h_im_?" asked Hermione. I was waiting for Snape's reply but nothing came out of his lips. But surely he was muttering something.

"_Obliviate_"

I didn't quite hear the spell but Snape's wand lightened and then Hermione fell to the floor.

"You have to erase her memories of that Frenchwoman as well, Severus"

"You shut your mouth, Crouch Junior"

"Lord Voldemort's orders"

With that, another spec of light came shooting out of Snape's wand. If what I saw just now is what I think of it, it is true that the professor is with-

"Weasley..." Snape's voice rang in my ear and everything just faded to black.

* * *

"_Hermione, are you sure you're not gay? I wouldn't mind even if you are, I could totally dig you" We were conversing lightly about our crushes in school. Obviously, Hermione wasn't telling, so I slightly assumed she wasn't that straight as I though. I decided to ask her hypothetically about this topic, but then again, it was a bad idea. Maybe... putting something like a socially strained topic into her head wasn't so promising. Now I was bracing myself for her outraged replies. Sigh._

"_Ginny, for the last time, I was not looking at Katie like that! And Ginny, for goodness sake, you're my best friend! I don't want to 'dig' you if that's what you call it" she said quoting the air with her two fingers. I sighed. Well I guess Hermione, wouldn't want to be with me that way. _

"_Oh, well, I was just messing with you" Did it hurt? Hell, yea. It hurts bloody much. Rejection hurts even if I didn't directly ask her. Its way more painful if you knew and only you would know. This time, I hate rather, loathed hypothetical questions._

"_Are you alright?" she asked._

"_Of course, I'm alright" I wished she wouldn't push through. "G'dnight Mione, we have to wake up early for the World Cup..."_

"_Yea, sorry Gin, Goodnight..."

* * *

_

_[Fleur]_

Heartbreak was the only thing keeping me awake that night. It's always like this, she's always like that. She likes to say goodbye even if it was said out loud or silently. She always says goodbye to me.

After bringing Hermione to the Hospital Wing earlier, my mind was pondering on the events that happened before I saw her on the ground. If something really bad happens to her when she wakes up, I don't think I can even control myself from killing someone.

The door creaked opened once more and someone was bought in. The girl was very familiar and was bought in by a professor— yes— she was brought in by Professor Snape. After the teachers conversed, I quietly peeked at the other curtain.

To my surprise, that red head, that Weasley girl was lying there, unconscious like the state of Hermione. I wonder, what happened to her? And how did the professor find her? Ginny, I think that was her name, was looking pained. Maybe she just got a bad case of tummy ache from the ball. I smirked. But then again, tummy aches aren't that bad to knock you out, right? There must've been something big going on here... I sighed. No, I can't ponder much on things like those. I have to keep in mind Hermione's safety and health for now. Forget about the tournament, forget about everything else. I only need Hermione to be alright.

Looking back at my angel, she was looking peaceful. I hope she's having a wonderful dream, but I do wish she would wake up soon. I'm begging to have a nervous breakdown if she won't even open her eyes for a few minutes. I prayed. I hoped. The only thing I have now was hope.

Hours ticked by and dawn cracked into the sky, I feeling tired but what could I do? What if she woke up when I'm sleeping? What if I miss the chance to look at her eyes once more?

"_My angel, please, please wake up..._" Slowly reaching for her hand, feeling it's warmth I missed so much. I prayed that she open her eyes. I was losing the battle with hope, my will was slightly wavering. I felt tears ran down my cheeks. My heart can't handle more of her leaving me.

I looked at her one more time.

And then her eyes opened...

* * *

_[Ginny]_

I opened my eyes and heard soft sobbing from behind the curtain beside me. Curious as I am, I went to peek over the curtain.

The only thing I saw was a light periwinkle dress and long silvery blond hair. I presumed the person was a she. Her back was facing me and by the looks of it she was the one crying. I moved a little more in hopes to have a better look at her, maybe I knew her, just maybe. Her face lightened a little with the sun cracking into the windows, I recognized her; she was that Frenchwoman, Fleur. I wonder what happened if she was crying this hard. Maybe her face got hexed. I chuckled inwardly at the thought.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. That familiar voice I heard just earlier this evening. It was Hermione's. Hermione was with Fleur. She was with _Phelgm_—as I call that blonde woman. What is she doing here with Hermione? What was Hermione doing here?

A shot of pain ran through my head. I gasped at the impact it gave me. Slowly I started to remember what happened last night. Everything from when Hermione came running aroung the garden, and from when Professor Snape approached her and from when he used that...charm. _Obliviate._

"Please... don't cry..." Hermione's voice was breaking, she cried as well. I felt my heart sank by her words; there was so much concern in it, so much love.

"'ermione! You 'ave to remember me... you 'ave too..." Fleur's voice painfully whispered. I felt so sorry for her, for her state. Before I even doubted if this woman could ever cry, now that it was proven, it was nerve wrecking, heartbreaking to see her like this. I wanted to laugh at her, I really do. I wanted to laugh at her face that she was in this state. I thought to myself. But, what would I do if Hermione had forgotten me instead of Fleur. Would I cry? Would I beg for her memories? The silent rejection was painful enough but what of this?

"I'm so...sorry..." it was barely a whisper, Hermione's words. "...but I can't..."

* * *

[TO BE CONTINUED...]

*Click on the button below and tell me what you think =))

==HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE==


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_

An ABC of Love

"_Even if the mind forgets the heart does not..."_

—_Anonymous

* * *

_

**Heart-felt desires**

_Hermione_

_The first light I saw as I woke up from that very cold slumber was very warm. Though her tear stained face was so full of sorrow but her lips were saying otherwise. Her full lips were curved up into a smile as if she wanted me to smile with her as well. It was very warm welcome indeed._

_It felt very familiar, all this time I was with her, but I can't seem to remember her. Or maybe something was just keeping me from doing so. I know her, I know her... my heart says so._

_My mind doesn't even get a picture of her from the past, from my memories, but I know my heart does. Was she very dear to me if she gave my heart this fast thumping feeling? This spine shivering occurrences? This pain shooting right into my heart? This tear stained face? She must be very, very dear to me if she did all that. Was she my friend? A family member? Or was she something more? Is she something more to me?_

_But for now... she's the light in this darkness I'm in.

* * *

_

I lifted my hand to her face, she was crying in front of me. I felt so heavy seeing her like this and I can't help the feeling that I was the one at fault. Slowly, I wiped my thumb over her cheeks, catching the tear that just trickled down. Warm, her tears are very warm.

"'ermione, you 'ave to remember me...you 'ave too" she kept repeating those words. I don't why but she was desperately praying for that miracle. I felt that I should just do as she had told me, I have to remember her. I just have too. I closed my eyes to bring up that attempt. I wished for it to happen, I really did. But they were all blurs, blurs that I cannot even distinguish the events occurring. Sometimes everything was white. But more of the times everything was dark... Everything was just so vague.

I felt more tears come down her beautiful face, trickling down my fingers. The feeling when I'm holding her was just so familiar as if my body knew her longer than my head. As if she was always there with me, always there and never... ever leaving. I gasped at a sudden contact. She held my hand close to her, gentle but firm. The tingling sensation I felt when she touched my hands was there. The warmth was incomparable with the other's I have felt. Ron's hands were sweaty, Harry's were broad, Viktor Krum's were rough, and Ginny's were petite. But her hands were long, slender, and velvety in feeling and they have so much care in them that I feel so safe with her holding my hand in hers.

"Fleur..." I muttered. Those words came out of me, to my surprise. I didn't know where it came from, the will to say her name. I know she had said it once since I woke up but it wasn't enough to really remember a person, right? But my lips said otherwise. As if I've been saying her name all this time. _I have been saying her name all the time. _It was like I have repeated her beautiful name from my lips like I was singing them, similar to a song that never left me alone. And the nagging feeling in my head says that I was always calling out to her. _I am always calling her to be by my side._

She looked up to me. I looked closely into her eyes, deep blue icy ones. Thought her eyes, were very dull, so dull as if she had no life in her. It was sucking me in. The despair she's in was so intense, so much intensity they were, I felt scared—for her. But then something I never expected happened, my mind just clicked and decided that _I want to get her out of there. I won't let her fall farther into her state. I think, no... I want to rescue her, protect her at any cost._

"Don't cry, please don't..." I said. "I'll remember... I'll try, no, I will remember you at any cost..." the determination was there, the will was there but do I have the time before she completely leaves me? I hope not. I hope she doesn't leave soon, not when I'm starting to remember—her.

"I have to... I have to remember. Now, don't cry anymore, okay? It's breaking me, seeing you cry like this when I know that I'm at fault. I don't get myself, really, I feel like I know you, my heart is telling me so. But, everything with you in it looks blurred as if something _is_ keeping me from reaching those... " I paused. I didn't know if I should just continue. Or maybe we could...

"Or maybe, we could start over again. It's slow...b-but surely we would get somewhere..."

"You... You don't 'ave to force yourself... 'ermione" her voice was so soft, so weak to my ears. My heart dropped lower. I wiped the remaining tears on her face with my hand.

"No, I've got to. I've got this feeling in my gut that I don't want to lose you. _I know I don't want to lose you_. It's like you are very dear to me that I might go crazy if you leave me behind" I chuckled but my eyes tells otherwise. I was crying: this pain in my heart was tearing my thoughts apart. I feel so sad. So very sad that I had to lie to myself that everything would be fine. It also came to thought that I was speaking rubbish because I do not even know the person at all—how can I assure her that I will do anything for her cost? I cannot remember her so I had a reason to lie to her as well, just so she would stop her misery. But all of it, all of it was true. I can't bring myself to lie to her. I can't bring myself to deny what my heart is feeling and telling me. I just can't. And talking to this stranger in front of me was so heart-warming. The conversation itself—even if there were less words— was so warm in the feeling that I want more of it. I need more of it. No it wasn't simply the words, it was her presence. I actually want to know her more; I _definitely _need to know her.

"So, don't cry anymore... I know... I want to see your smile, your sweet smile always and forever, Fleur. _My dear sweet Fleur_..." A tear fell from her eyes, catching it with my thumb. I pulled away from her in an attempt to get hold of a handkerchief. She laughed at the attempt. Then she magically pulled out a handkerchief from I don't know where and wiped herself. I watched her with so much awe that I even felt my jaw dropping as I gasp at her majestic movements, so elegant that I can't even compare her to anyone I knew. _She is my one and only Fleur.

* * *

_

Fleur. Fleur Delacour, as I recalled her name from our silent conversation earlier, was now soundly asleep beside me. Her even breathing tells me so. I have been up since she told me to sleep— again— but now look at her; she was the one sleeping now. I smiled; she must have been so tired looking after me all night. Looking at her like this, watching her in a peaceful state gave me assurance to face off what today would bring either it be good or bad. I just do hope I could keep my word for her sake. I moved some strands of silvery blond hair that were falling on Fleur's face. I noted how her face was so smooth, soft yet it has this look of maturity. Slowly, I bent down— in hopes that I could get a closer view of her. Her nose was just perfect though a little red from the drama we had earlier. Her cheeks were also quite stained—from her tears. My fingers moved along, scrapping down to her ample lips. What would it feel if I kissed her now? My fingers lingered longer on her, I bent down lower. _Just a little more. _Now that I've thought about it I shouldn't have feelings like this for her. One thing is that she's a girl and I'm not swinging that _way_. I refuse to believe I swing that _way_. Two, she's a complete stranger to me. But why do I have the urge to do so?

I closed my eyes, feeling her breath on my face was nostalgic. I was starting to remember— I think. And based on some of my observations, the more things— 'intimate' things— I do with her, I get a very vivid picture. Yes, vivid but short. Really short clips in my head as if I am watching a teaser advertisement on television, it makes me want to see more, wait for more. Though nothing makes sense, as of now it makes me itch to see the clearer picture.

Closing the gap, I felt this tingling sensation, this warm and electrifying sensation, the sensation was simply indescribable. It was so indescribable that I was hungry for more. So curious of it that I wanted to see what I could do with it. But I still have my senses in tack. I stopped, quickly lifting my body as if I was about to be bitten by a dog.

Then she moved. The reaction jerked me further away from her sleeping body; her movements caught me off-guard making me stumble and eventually fall off the bed. I grunted in pain.

"What are you doing down there, Miss Granger?" the professor walked in. Professor McGonagall has this habit to check on her pupils—like me— once in a while when they get confined in the Hospital. I turned to her voice with a blush creeping on my cheeks. I hope she didn't see what I had attempted to do.

"N-nothing... I just fell off the bed, professor" I replied. Her eyes looked at me curiously and then she sighed.

"Since you are awake, the Headmaster wants to speak to both of you—er–a soon as Miss Delacour wakes..." she gestured her hands to Fleur who was still asleep amidst the noises I made.

"Yes, professor" I muttered. The professor started to withdraw from the hospital when I thought of something. I haven't even asked anyone if they knew what was wrong with me, and why was I feeling that I'm missing something important here. And that there is this part of my memories that I should have but do not have it.

"P-Professor! Wait!" quickly jumping to my feet I ran after her. I need answers right now. I know, just maybe someone had used a memory charm on me. But who?

Professor McGonagall looked back at me, her brows raised as if she was disappointed about my behaviour—running in the halls.

"Miss Granger, I believe you aren't supposed to leave the wing if not with the permission or with the knowledge of Madame Promfrey"

"It's something very important professor... please answer me truthfully..." Alright Hermione, just breathe in, breathe out. "Did someone use a memory charm on me?"

* * *

My eyes were pacing back and forth.

Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office, obviously, he was in deep thought. I was watching him curiously along with Fleur. It seems that we were waiting for something to happen.

Professor Dumbledore suddenly stopped. He eyed me curiously; and the next thing I knew he was using _Legilimency_ on me. The feeling was rather painful, like it's making my mind run back and forth a thousand times. The strength in me was sucked with it. A few minutes later it stopped and I was breathing heavily as if I had run a hundred miles— with no water.

"Odd. I'm very sorry to have used _Legilimency_ on you without warning Miss Granger, for I know you know how to use the _Occlumency_ spell" he said. Fleur looked at him in disbelief, I bet she's thinking that the professor should have warned me, and in shorter terms it was a barbaric thing to do that to a student. I sighed.

"It's alright professor, but I would've preferred the warning..." I said.

"Very well, but what is done is done. Miss Granger, as I have looked into your memories, it seems that what Miss Delacour told us does not fit, the bit were she found you on the curve by the lake"

"I am aware of that professor... the last thing I remembered was walking down the curving path to the lake and then... the next thing doesn't make any sense, I was with Ginny, Harry and Ron and we were chatting happily all night in the gardens, though I was so very upset with them both—Ron and Harry"

"Yes, you are correct but we also found Miss Weasley in the gardens not a little farther from where you were found and we also have asked Mister Potter and Mister Weasley about you being with them that night" he paused. "The only thing that would suffice as answers is that you were attacked. Blocked your memory with a false memory charm, as well as Miss Weasley..."

"I don't get it, if I saw something that I shouldn't have. Why erase my memories of Fleur?"

"That is what I am very curious of as well..." The room became dead silent, the air felt so heavy. I watched Fleur as she fidgeted—hearing me say her name. Her fists were clenched tightly on her lap—she's disturbed. I moved my hand atop hers in an attempt to comfort her. It was really becoming a habit of mine, though I do think it's related to my memories of her. She looked at me with a worried expression, and this expression made my heart skip a bit. I never did want to bring that up here, but I have to if I want to know what she meant to me and the reason why someone would erase my memories. I can't help feeling that this was part of a greater scheme.

"Professor..." eyes blazing with pure determination. "How do you break a memory charm?"

"I'm sure you know how Miss Granger, as you are a bright witch..."

"I know that it can only be reversed by the caster of the spell professor... but we do not know who casted it" Fleur clenched her fist again; she was feeling as tensed as I was. "I want to know how to break it without the reversal spell"

"Are you sure you want to delve on that Miss Granger? But why do you want to retrieve the memories of the past? Would it be some great use for you in the future? Would it be something worth retrieving? What of the pain it would bring, have you even considered that?" I watched his eyes as it went to a grave expression. Full of sorrow but had understanding in it. I gulped. I was beginning to think that the result would be something dreadful. However, I can't help feeling that there is this part of me missing. And I can't have that. I do not want to feel apart with these false memories implanted in me.

I know agreeing to what Dumbledore suggests would be scary even hard to do. Still... for Fleur I'd do anything, I'll risk these consequences. For her I'll say...

"Yes" and you can't blame me if I wanted to make someone special—Fleur— happy. This is my silent oath to her. _Even if she was a stranger to me_.

"If you are so sure..."

I nodded. Dumbledore stoked his beard as he walked away towards his desk. His bird—phoenix — Fawkes, dropped its head as the professor stroked its red feathers. The anticipation was making me fidget. _Patience Hermione. _Then he spoke.

"Then there are two ways to break this spell. One is that of you know, that the spell would only be reversible by the one who used it and the other way would be a fate only few had."

"Forcefully make someone remember..." I muttered, quickly catching on professor Dumbledore's intentions. I heard a gasp from beside me, Fleur held my hand tighter than before. I held her firmer.

"The use of the _Cruciatus Curse._ Though it would only be effective if and only if the intention was purely to break of that memory charm"

"I'll do it" I quickly said. Fleur shot up from her quiet sitting and burst out her thoughts which were directed at me.

"No! You will not do zat!"

"Fleur... Please! You have to let me! I don't want to be left in the dark anymore! I don't want you to suffer..." Her look was so intense, it was making me cower. She was seriously, purely disapproving my decision about being put into a _Cruciatus Curse _just to remember her.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes..." Dumbledore said; his robes swished beside me. Then the door clicked shut.

"You 'onestly don't 'ave to do zat. I'd rather you forget me zan you suffer... 'ermione."

"Why would you even care if I wanted do to that to myself? Why do I feel that you're so important that I can do anything for you? It doesn't make sense at all and I want to know why! Why do I feel this way about you even if I just saw you today? And you won't even tell me why? What if you're my best friend? What if you're someone I mustn't forget? You only say that I have to remember you but why don't you tell me? You only tell me we're really close. I'm starting to believe that we are something more!"

"You wouldn't believe me..." she barely said as a whisper.

"Why would I do that? Why can you say that I won't believe you at all?"

"Because making you forcefully remember might damage your brain! Your body! Ze school doctor 'ave said so! Even your 'eadmistress 'ave said so! I do not want you to hurt. I don't want to inflict you pain 'ermione! You're too important to me!"

"Then why won't you tell me everything Fleur? You're leaving gaps everywhere! Don't you care? Don't you want to be happy too? That I remember you? I'm so sick of trying and trying and not even one makes something worth. I'd do anything, everything just to lift this damn curse! Even if that causes pain..." sincerely, I watched her. My furious behaviour soon leveled down, so as hers.

I was waiting for her reply now.

"I wouldn't be happy if I saw you in pain, 'ermione. Even you wouldn't" she said in a whisper that I almost didn't catch.

"Why?" the tension of loud outburst became a tension of silent words.

"Because we love each other so much. I love you so damn much" barely audible for me to hear. I watched her, shocked—yes. Baffled— surely. Afraid—no. Disgusted—never. Confused—very. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes widened at the realization of her words that left her mouth as if what she said would result to serious punishment.

"I shouldn't 'ave said that..." she muttered repeatedly.

"Y-You love me..." we love each other. How was that possible?

* * *

_[Drop some reviews people =) Happy New Year again. I hope you guys would have a bountiful year this 2011]_


	9. Chapter 9

_[Wew. Thanks for the update on the previews chapter! =) it made my day! And I'm sorry to say that I might update once every week starting today because school is starting again. And I have a set of exams coming up. T^T_

_So here's more drama XD]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_

An ABC of Love

"_It was purely an intention..."

* * *

_

**Intentions**

_Ginny Weasley_

_It was early that morning that I was called in by the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. I do not know why I was called but I have a hunch that it was something to do with what happened, last night._

_I reached the gargoyle which needed the password. I checked the piece of parchment that was given to me earlier by Professor McGonagall; I read it out loud "Lollipops" The piece of paper then shredded its self as soon as the gargoyle had moved. There revealed a staircase, obviously, leading to the Headmaster's Office. I went up as the stairs moved upwards, then it came to a stop in front of a small mahogany door. I inhaled deeply and knock at the door, the door suddenly swung open._

_Stepping inside through the opened mahogany door, I was greeted by Dumbledore asking me if I wanted some sweets._

"_No thank you, Professor" I replied._

"_Very well, you do know that you're missing some great opportunities eating these kinds of sweets" he said, a twinkle in his eyes._

"_I take it that you want to speak with me about yesterday, am I right?" I asked, wanting everything to just be finished with._

"_Yes, you are, Miss Weasley" he turned to me, his eyes blazing with curiousness but then it was hard to distinguish if he did know the answer to his questions already. I took a deep and sharp breath._

"_I know what happened, professor. Everything" I said. He eyed me with a puzzled expression. I think he was becoming very curious of what I was saying. _

"_Please, do continue" he ushered._

"_I was with Hermione in the gardens and we were talking about boys an-" I stopped mid sentence. That wasn't supposed to come out. What I wanted to say was that I followed Hermione towards the lake and saw Snape and some other person who imitated Viktor Krum attack Hermione, that night. But why am I saying things that don't make sense?_

"_Are you alright, Miss Weasley"_

"_Professor, I think something is wrong with me..." I inhaled sharply, coming to my senses that someone must have used a spell on me. _

"_I believe that you are blocked with a Secrecy Charm mixed with a Babbling-Hex, if I may say so" he said, and then he sighed. "It seems that even if we do know that you are a witness to the happenings, we cannot enter your mind... It might accidentally kill you, Miss Weasley" _

"_But professor, I want to tell you what happened, what really happened that night! I might even blame myself if Hermione doesn't get back her memories!" Even if I don't want to give her memories back, I needed to. Seeing Fleur with that expression was so heart-breaking. I even wondered the 'what if's'. If I was the one who experienced being forgotten by someone I loved, what would I do? I might go crazy for all I know. What if Hermione had forgotten me, would I still have the same resolve as Fleur had? Would I be strong enough to pull through that misery? I always wondered ever since I woke up in that bed in the Hospital Wing. But what of me then? If it was true that they were together and would be together? Hermione was such an unfair player... I love her so much even before Fleur had met her. No, I won't save Fleur from her misery now that I can take advantage of it, she's hurting her. She's hurting my Hermione. I've got to stop her before she breaks Hermione into pieces._

"_Ah, but do not fret too much Miss Weasley there is but simpler method..."_

"_What of it professor?"_

"_You write it"

* * *

_

_[Fleur]_

Hermione's face was rather hard to look at. She was very shocked at my declaration, yet again, of my love or rather our love. I know it was very stupid of me to do so but she was getting me pressured. What was I supposed to do?

Ever since she woke up that night after two weeks of constant waiting and visiting, I became broken, broken yet again as she asked me who I was. I told her, though she cannot remember a thing. I wanted to tell her everything, every bit on how we loved each other. How we knew each other and what we are for each other. Though, before I could, the professor, specifically Professor Dumbledore had asked me to go and meet him. There, just outside of the Hospital Wing, I was greeted by my own headmistress, Madame Olympe Maxime, her face was looking mad, disgusted and Professor Dumbledore himself along with Madame Promfrey and Professor McGonagall. I don't know why but I did have a feeling Madame Maxime knew what was happening with me and my affairs in regards with Hermione. The conversation rather went well to my surprise, well in regards with my affairs but still dreadful news reached me when I started about why Hermione asked me who I was. They knew what would happen to Hermione if I forced her memories of me. They knew and I cannot do anything about it. I was just to sit and wait for something miraculous to happen.

"We... love each other?" she asked again. I looked away from her, tears still trickling down my already stained cheeks. I can't stop crying know what I had just triggered.

"Tell me, please" she pleaded. Her eyes glistened with tears that were threatening to fall. I watched her, my eyes gently falling back into her stare. I knew she wanted answers but what would be of the risk? As I have said, it was better for her to forget than to suffer, for I cannot live knowing that she was suffering because of me, because of my own selfishness. But what could I do? I just nodded to her plead.

"Then... this thing I was feeling, it was because of that isn't it?" she cried. She seemed happy yet she seemed confused as well. I nodded again as a response.

"This can't be true..." Hermione shook her head sideways. This was it, her rejection yet again. I closed my eyes waiting for her to say it. I was waiting for it but it never came, the only thing I heard from her was her piercing scream.

Dumbledore suddenly rushed from the outside, along-side Madame Promfrey.

"It seems that she's forcefully remembering, Poppy" Dumbledore turned to the school doctor. She shook her head as if she was disapproving of Hermione's state.

"Miss Delacour, if you may please move aside" Madame Promfrey asked of me. I was numb and I cannot even move. Hearing her, Hermione, scream in pain was heart-breaking. My heart sinking with pain, she was in pain because of me. All because she could not remember but her body and heart does.

Madame Promfrey took out a bottle from her pockets and let Hermione drink its content. Soon she quieted down, falling asleep, pain subdued.

"She's asleep now, Albus" Madame Promfrey said. She levitated Hermione out of Dumbledore's office soon after.

"She... 'ermione... she" I muttered. I felt so numb, still hearing her screams echoing in my ears. Everything, everything I could sense her and the only thing I could hear was her screaming.

"Fleur... she need time to rest. That doesn't mean you cannot start over, but I do believe that you have to keep it a secret from her that you met her"

"How much time would zat be?" I asked.

"A few weeks, A few months maybe... but the longest and safest would be a few years, Miss Delacour" Dumbledore said.

"Zen, if she will get better if I'm gone, for as long as she needs, zen I'll do it for her. I love her, so much..." I said. I watched Dumbledore as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Though, you still have a task to uphold, Miss Delacour... the tournament doesn't allow someone to withdraw."

"Of course I'll finish it zrough, professor"

I walked out the office, feeling rather dry, heavy and wasted. All this drama we've been having was putting so much stress on me. But if it was for Hermione, I'll bear with it, I'd do anything. _Anything._

As I emerged from the secret passage leading from Professor Dumbledore's office, I saw Ginny waiting by the foot of the stairs. I eyed her; curious of what she was doing here at this time. Then Ginny moved from her spot and approached me, to my surprise.

"It seems that you finally did damage Hermione, really bad this time, Fleur" she said, her eyes glaring at me. I repaid her back with an icy stare as well.

"I never wanted it to 'appen" I said, I felt my voice breaking though I said to myself, I had to stay strong, firm.

"I know what's going on between you and Hermione, I knew and I kept quiet about it. But this is the last draw, you've step over the boundaries far more than you should. You broke her, Fleur. You broke her!" she shouted at me. Her voice were pure anger, I could feel it. But what was I supposed to say back? I never did want that to happen to Hermione. I _loathe _the person who did that to Hermione and to me. It was so unfair. It was so, very unfair that they did this to me, to_ us_. And now someone was pushing it right in my face, how dare she? How dare she do that! She never knew how it felt! She never knew how I feel! She never did and yet she was rubbing the fault right in my face! I felt my hand shaking, my knuckles whitening from this anger I was feeling. Though I know this was not the time to be mad, this was not the time to turn into some monster. _This was not the time to be weak._

"'ow dare you say zat to me? 'ow can you say I was ze one w'oo broke 'er? You don't know 'ow it feels to constantly struggle wiz 'er, wiz 'ermione! And now you're spouting nonsense right in front of my face?"

I felt my nails growing into talons, and my head was spinning and feeling rather hot. _No, I cannot turn into a monster. Not now._

"FLEUR! STOP!" a distant voice, a very familiar one at that, shouted. My head whipped towards that direction. I saw Gabrielle, my sister, along with Harry Potter running towards me and Ginny Weasley. _Inhale, Fleur. You have to breathe, you have to be calm. _

"Ginny! What the hell are you doing? You can't do that! You can't blame someone just because you feel so bad about Hermione!" Harry shouted at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry, still her eyes were seething with anger. "You have no clue why I do this to her! Not one, Harry! Not one." she shouted back but before Harry could reply his argument, Ginny went out of our way, running back to who knows where. I watched her back slowly fading into the distance. I could never forget that fiery red hair, never.

Gabrielle tugged on my arm, I watched her eyes; they were pleading. "Fleur, please, calm down" she said.

I was looking at myself from her eyes; my eyes were bright yellow a sign of turning into a Veela. I sighed, and closed my eyes, hoping, hoping that these eyes would return back to normal. That these eyes would turn back to the colour Hermione loves so much.

I opened my eyes again, a little blurred but it felt normal than before.

"Did it turn back?" I asked. Harry Potter nodded in reply.

"It did, just like Hermione would've wanted it"

"I wonder, why are you both 'ere?" I questioned. It was very rare to see people walking around this hall and surely it wasn't just a coincidence that they were both just walking around here. I thought.

"It's Hermione, she's calling for you Fleur"

Suddenly, I felt my feet move from the spot I was standing before. I heard Harry and Gabby ran after me as well. I wasn't sure where my feet would take me but I have a feeling it would take me to Hermione, to the Hospital Wing. Without any hesitations I ran through the crowded corridors like I knew it like the back of my hand. I passed through every people, every obstacle I encountered. I just have to reach her. I just have to. She was calling for me. Hermione, my sweet, beloved Hermione was calling me.

Finally reaching my destination. Breathing heavily, I slightly leaned by the door. Catching a glimpse of Madame Promfrey who just entered her office, I gasped for air. Then soon after I heard more distant footsteps, surely it was Gabrielle and Harry.

"You should've told us you were going to run" panted Harry.

"_Oui"_ my sister second the notion of Harry.

Shifting my eyes, I looked at the door in front of me. I asked myself if this was the right thing to do, if this was what I should be doing or if this was safe. These 'ifs' were constantly coursing through my mind. I froze at my attempt to open the door.

"Well, go on, what are you waiting for?" asked Harry.

"I..." I muttered under my breath.

"Dear, she's waiting" I turned my head to the source of this voice. My eyes caught site of Hermione's professor. Professor McGonagall was it? I watched her expression; she was still waiting for me to move, to enter this door. Understanding her, finally, I pushed the door open. Revealing the Hospital Wing's brightly lit room. I glanced left and right searching for Hermione's bed, alas, I found it, sitting on the farthest corner.

I watched her, she was still asleep though, but her lips were moving. Muttering words, muttering my name, no she was calling me.

"Fleur..."

I sat down on the foot of her bed and held her hand. I pressed her dainty fingers on my face, feeling her warmth again, I smiled. "I'm here... it's me" I said softly by her ear.

"Fleur... please... don't go"

Her words finally shattered my resolve. I finally had agreed to leave her for her sake but she reprimanded it even though she was asleep. Did she feel it? Did she feel how I was feeling? How did she know I would do that for her? There were too many questions and all of them had no answer.

Now I'm wondering if it would be best that I would leave her after this tournament and wait for her until she recovers. I doubt I'd ever be able too.

"I won't..." finally I said it. These words I'll keep.

* * *

_[Hermione]_

I felt my hand being lifted from the bed, then I felt soft skin under it, velvety smooth and so very familiar.

I don't know why but I heard her say 'she won't'. I wondered what she was telling me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. The light from the window burst into my orbs made me a little blind until, finally, I could properly see.

I looked around the room and saw Ginny holding my hand.

"Ginny? What happened?"

"You've collapsed again..."

"What about Fleur? Is she still in the office with the professor?" I asked.

"Yes, I think she is. Hermione..."

Her tone of voice saying my name was very strong as if she wanted me to listen carefully. I looked at her, eye to eye. Staring into her grey ones, her emotions swimming deeply in it, I too was sucked in.

"What's the matter Ginny?"

"As your best friend, please do listen to me..."

"Of course, Ginny. What's troubling you?" I questioned. I was starting to wonder where this conversation would be going. Ginny was well, a little scary if she was being serious. I don't know but I think I should just do what she would have to say to me. I don't want to lose her as a best friend, of course.

"Promise me, that you'd do it" she sternly replied to my question. "Don't believe anything, as in anything that Fleur will say to you"

"Why?"

"Because she's competing against Harry in the tournament! Obviously, she's trying to get on the best of you while you're weak... She's plotting something against Harry"

"How could you say that?"

"How could I say that? I know what happened on the night of the Yule Ball, Hermione. I remembered. Fleur, She was the one who_ obliviated_ your memories of Viktor Krum. It was Krum that you were with and you don't know her because she never was with you in the first place!"

"But that doesn't explain what I'm feeling towards her, it doesn't make any sense"

"Of course, it won't make any sense. She's a Veela and she's using her thrall on you! Don't you get it Hermione? They're planning to sabotage Harry through you! They want to win the tournament and Harry's an obstacle to them!"

Then Ginny sighed. Done with her explanations, she looked at me one more time and asked "Do you understand why?"

"Yes, I do" I replied to her. There was something wrong but there wasn't any loop hole I could get through Ginny's reasoning. And of course who would I believe? The person I knew ever since I was a second year? Or a complete stranger who claims that she was my lover?

Ginny stood up from her seat and started to walk out of the door. With a click I was engulfed with darkness and only the moonlight was shining through the windows. Now that I heard it straight from my best friend's mouth would I doubt it? Would I? I sighed and lay back down. I tried to sleep again, feeling a bit tired from the conversation we had earlier. Though, I could not sleep yet because there was still a question lingering on mind.

"Fleur... would you do that?"

* * *

[Drop Reviews people =3]


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_

An ABC of Love

_"One day you will ask me which is more important? My life or yours? I will say mine and you will walk away not knowing that you are my life."_

—_Khalil Gibran

* * *

_

**Judgments  
**

_Fleur_

It was evening yet again and I'm on my way to the Hospital Wing to see if Hermione was doing well. As I turned around the corner, I bumped into someone. Someone that I loathe now, someone who had this pure anger gushing out of her gray eyes, it was none other than Ginerva Molly Weasley.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

She looked at me with eyes burning with pure hate. I watched her as she shoved me right by the corner of the wall, her back facing me and slowly disappearing into the distance. Then, as if something had made me ill, I had the urge to run. Run to Hermione, so I did.

Upon reaching the familiar mahogany doors that I've been through this whole year, it felt even more unwelcoming than it was before. I hated this place, it gives me the feeling that something was just going to happen and those things usually end up as something not good. I hated it. I really hated it.

I felt for the knob, hastily. Like it wasn't so soon enough that the door would budge open. Then it did. Greeted by only a dark room with moonlight reflecting through the windows, I saw what I was looking for. Hermione was sitting, her eyes opened, she was awake. I felt my heart skip faster than before; it's as if joy had finally come knocking into my heart once more. Soon, I felt my feet glide towards her, eager to see her brown eyes again.

She looked at me with her eyes so beautiful and her face as well, thought her expression was _un-paintable_. I wondered why.

"What is ze matter?" I asked her, sitting by her bedside. I reached for her hands that were sitting on her lap, trembling. She fidgeted. I wondered why. I withdrew my hands, feeling a bit offended by her actions, obviously she was telling me she's afraid of something, and that would mean, me.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know what to believe anymore... I just don't know" she said, shaking her head sideways.

My resolve to not leave her was starting to leave me. I started considering Dumbledore's suggestion, would it be best for me to leave her? Maybe for a few years? Or was it really my destiny to die with this heartache? But I need to stay here, I want to stay here with her until she gets well, though, I cannot be selfish, I wish I could. It's because I love her so...

* * *

_[Snape]_

There is a greater scheme in life but it's not dictated by Voldemort.

"Today, the carriage of Beauxbaton and the ship of Dumstrang would be leaving the grounds" Dumbledore said from his desk, stroking his snow white beard as if he was thinking about something deep.

"I know, headmaster..." I look at the headmaster's with a cold and piercing gaze though I only met calm and gentle ones.

"I know you did it. What do you plan to do, now that Crouch Jr. is in the constraints of the Azkaban prison?" he said barely audible.

"I'll see to it that everything would be back in place, professor" I said. "It's unfortunate she was there, very unfortunate..."

"I believe it was. But may I ask why Ms. Delacour?"

"It's as Crouch junior said, she's a much greater scheme for Voldemort's conquest" I sighed. "Maybe he-who must-not-be-named thought breaking something so fragile would get her trust... though, I do believe in Ms. Delacour that she would not fall in his trap..."

"Yes, I see. It was a great fortune that you were there in time. You may leave"

I nodded in reply. I felt my robes swish behind me, my eyes directly looking at the Mahogany doors, slowly stepping back in to the cold corridors of this castle. "Granger" I muttered as I slowly descended, mind set to returning order in the school, and returning Granger's memories.

* * *

_[Hermione]_

_The same dream again, but when did I have this kind of dream? I don't think I remembered it._

_The battle with Voldemort, and my fall into the abyss._

_These cold walls are still closing up on me, the stairs, still, endlessly spiralled down and I continuously walked and walked until I broke into a run. This wasn't the same at all, this wasn't the same dream. Why you ask? I'm still running and this time the music had completely stopped. I have no lead, and I can never find her again._

_Her? Who would I be referring to? I wondered, still, I ran. Just so faintly, I started remembering the music I've heard, the voice at the end. The sweet, sweet, tone I love so much... running... and running... then I found the door, slowly I began to slow down. I approached it cautiously, slowly. I tried to turn the door knob though it would not budge open. Am I stuck here? I examined the door, noticing the key hole that I never saw before, I had an idea. I searched myself for something, anything. After a while, I began desperately searching, the only key that would open that door, the exit to this nightmare... the clock was ticking. I never felt so chilled in my life then, from nowhere... thin hands crawled in between my feet then, more came from the sides, behind... and it —_

I shot up in my bed, sweating. I glanced at the clock in my bedside table. _Only five in the morning, great._ I rolled my eyes, a bit irritated at my wake up call.

It's summer before our seventh year, and the last day I'd be spending my time with my family. The plan of action would start in a few days and I have to get ready. Threats on Muggles have been increasing lately and I have no choice but to send my parents to safety, I love them so much. I sat there thinking of possible things if Voldemort was dead a few years back when at that time Harry used the sorcerer stone on Quirrell. If, every time, his plan was spoiled by us, well, definitely, he would cease to exist. But no, he refuses to the die. That bloody bastard should have died a lot sooner and none of this would ever happen, not even to me, not even with us, not even to Fleur. How I miss her so...

Why did I remember, every last bit of her, when she was gone already? How ironic isn't it? _Too damn ironic_. I felt a single tear drop from my already stained face, I hastily wiped it. I should never appear weak, for everyone's sake.

I stood up from my bed and did my morning routine. Whipping out my wand, I called my luggage bag, and made things fly into it; clothes, books, herbs and potion ingredients. I sighed as the last of my desired clothing vanished into the depths of my bag. I looked at my photo album, my memories since I was a child, my favourite picture with my parents.

Tears wouldn't stop, it really can't.

"Well, mom, dad... I guess this is goodbye for now..." I whispered, holding the picture tightly in my arms as I continued to sob for this misfortune. I only wanted a happy life not war.

"Hermione! Breakfast!" Mom called from downstairs. I wiped my tears and bid goodbye to my room. Slowly descending down the stairs, I ran my fingers, slowly, down the rail of the stairs, and then the walls, then the table which held our pictures, my pictures.

I stood back by the staircase again, absorbing all the things in the house, everything, and so that I could clearly remember it as I start this life changing journey.

"_Obliviate" _

My pictures slowly started to fade and the only thing that was left was an empty space. This empty space is the same thing that would be left of me in my parent's memories. I sighed, though this time I let the tears drown my eyes as I walked through the front door, slowly shutting it close. I took the final step, and that was the last chance I have to change my mind. I only pray that this last chance was a lucky draw, and I would come back here alive.

Slowly walking down the streets I familiarized myself with the childhood memories I've got. Turning right at the corner, I apparated to where we would meet. Harry's place, Number four Privet Drive.

* * *

_[Fleur]_

Three years, it's been awfully three years since I've last looked into her warm brown eyes, to touch her dainty hands in mine where they should belong,

Tonight is the night where I would meet her once more. Have her memories of me come back? I do hope so. But, what use of it if my life had changed since then? I wonder if she would still love me back or if I still have that same intensity of love for her when I was still a student like her.

"Fleur, it's time" Bill called from the living room. I looked at him, my brows meeting in dire confusion.

"Are you scared?" he asked. I shook my head as a reply.

"I am afraid not of the war... but of seeing her again" I softly replied. He took my hand and gently squeezed it as he assured that everything would be fine.

"Are you sure you are fine with this? Us, pretending? We could definitely tell everyone that the engagement is off... Fleur"

"No. It's definitely fine... Just please pretend for a while, I'm not ready to make a bad impression on your mother, her hopes were high for me, if I did that in the midst of this crisis... who knows what would or could happen"

Bill nodded. "Of course, but what of Hermione? Would she be fond of the idea?"

"Maybe not, Bill. But it's not going to change a thing... since, she's lost all of her memories of me... I'll have to start from the bottom again" I chuckled at the last thought. Start from the bottom was the only option for me now. I looked at Bill Weasley and smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, we have to meet the others at Privet Drive... we shan't be late" he laughed. I stood up from the couch and grabbed my things and wand that were resting on the side table. I held Bill's hand as he apparated us to the destination.

* * *

Privet Drive was this small town, it was oddly quiet this time. _Must've been because of the rising threat_. I looked around as the dark started to eat the light away, yet slowly.

Mad-Eye Moody walked into the front porch of Harry's place, as I know of. Number Four Privet Drive. Moody knocked three times then he slowly moved back. A few minutes of waiting and Harry emerged along side, Ron and... Hermione.

Hermione, the same Hermione with brown eyes that I've missed so much. She's the same Hermione that I wish to envelop in my embrace; the very same one that I wait and yearn for. My sweet Hermione who had her memories of me lost, but she would only be one that I would gladly die for. I shook my head, really, I should be worrying about more trivial matters and not this kind of things. But it occurred to me that _This is hopeless_. I could never replace her with other thoughts. I sighed.

I watched as she hugged the twins, Fred and George. She nodded in acknowledgment to Moody, Lupin and Nymphadora. I watched her hoping she would notice me soon. I sighed_._

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes... I'm perfectly fine, Billus" I looked at him, my eyes with worry but my lips were saying otherwise.

"She's just right there..."

"I know"

"Are you ready?"

"Wait... could I-have a little breather?"

Bill rolled his eyes, as he grabbed my shoulders and he steered me towards the house and right through the door. Bill shook hands with Harry and then patted his brother Ron, while I stood there, a nervous wreck I might say, in front of her.

"Fleur..."

"Hello, Hermione"

* * *

[Sorry... Short chapter but I'll come back with more sometime next week =)]


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ouch, that's some writer's block. Well, here's chapter eleven. I'm taking this story to the story line of book 7 XD I'm really fascinated on how that part went, it caught my interest. Well, let's see how things would go better, and well, more Fleur and Hermione goodness.

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing._

An ABC of Love

_Fate and Destiny

* * *

_

**Kismet**

_Hermione_

Her voice was drawling in my ears, every letter of my name sounded so long, yet it was heaven. Her eyes directly stared at me; those eyes were full of mixed emotions that I never did understand. I shook my head, an attempt to snap out of my dazed look. Bill looked at me with such worry but he did decide that it was time for us, Fleur and I, to fully close the door and get on with the agenda at hand.

I watched Bill as he got hold of Fleur's hand and as he silently caressed it with much care. I felt something, was it jealousy among his actions? I watched her expression that from surprise when he held her hand; turned to something of fear, then of irritation but soon she sighed, her final expression showing definite sadness or defeat. She nodded to me as an acknowledgment of my presence and his and then she went into the living room, well, former-living room of the Dursley's abode. I followed close behind.

"I think everyone is here" Mad-eye Moody started. "Tonight, we will set the plan in motion; Voldemort has no clue of what would happen today. We meet at the rendezvous point, unharmed and safe. "

"What do you mean Moody?" Harry spoke up. I looked at Harry and rolled my eyes, of course Harry would be against the plan. That plan that all of us here would be bait for him to get to the Burrow safely. Of course for us he has to be safe because he would be the only one that could and can defeat Voldemort. I sighed.

"Hermione if you please" I walked up to Harry and pulled a strand of hair from his scalp.

"Give me that Mione!" he argued.

"Please, Harry, do you trust us?" I asked. He looked at me with such intensity that I felt the anger the confusion and then regret. I ignored them.

"Of course Hermione... but this all too much. It's me that he wants and I can't stand seeing people be harmed just because of me"

"Harry"

"I know Hermione"

"Well, if that's settled, Granger if you would" I gave Moody the last ingredient of the polyjuice potion, Harry's hair, and went to stand side by side Ron. Ron held my hand, slightly squeezing it as he softly spoke to me.

"Be careful out there, Mione"

I eyed him with such sincerity in my eyes and nodded as a sign of agreement. I looked to where Fleur and Bill were standing; they were looking comfortable, standing so very close with each other. I, on the other hand was feeling rather nauseous at the sight of them, I can't blame them if they were together now, and it's been almost three years that I haven't seen Fleur. It was such a very long time, surely, she had forgotten that short termed affair we had, and we were so young then. Though, it still hurts me to see something, so clearly, had changed and to see that someone you felt deeply for, eventually, be happy in another's embrace. But what could I do than to just wait and watch?

Fleur's attention suddenly turned to me, but as soon as I caught a glimpse of Fleur's blue eyes, I quickly turned my attention back to Ronald. A little disturbed by her reaction, a little nervous of looking back into her orbs, to which I may not come back from and a little bit afraid of what I would see in her eyes, the truth. I am afraid to see that she is indeed truly happy with another as her partner in life. How I wish I was Bill for the past three years. How I wish that she was still mine and mine alone. I gulped and gripped Ronald's hand tighter.

"Hermione, I know you want to talk to her" Harry suddenly came up to my side.

"Harry, don't consent my_ girlfriend_ to go back to that Veela and she's Happy with Bill already!" Ron argued.

"Ronald Weasley, for your damned information, its _ex-girlfriend _to you" I hissed.

"Ron, it's your turn to drink" Moody said as he walked in front of us. I noticed the surroundings and everyone who was assigned to drink the polyjuice potion had started changing, well except for me, Fleur and Ronald. The room had four exact duplicate of Harry already and the only left to drink was us.

Ron grumbled before he took a sip of that disgusting potion and soon started convulsing as he took shape of Harry. I was next to drink it. I took a gulp of the potion and started convulsing too; I must say that the feeling wasn't quite pleasant.

"Oh, you've gotten shorter, Fred"

"So have you George" Fred replied. The twins laughed.

"Are you all done? Where's Harry" Alastor Moody said.

"Here" the seven Harrys replied.

"Not all of you, the real Harry"

"Oh, here" Harry Potter replied. He walked towards Moody who was in front of the group.

"Tonight is the night, and we're pretty sure that the Death Eaters would not notice a thing. Harry, you'll be protected by Hagrid"

"Hagrid..."

"Don't yah worry about a tin' 'arry. It'd be a privilege" said Hagrid.

"Hermione, you're with Shacklebolt. George..."

"I'm with Lupin" George replied fixing his fake glasses.

"Ron with Nymphadora, Fred with Arthur, Fleur you are of course in Bill's care and Fletcher you're with me" Alastor Moody eyed each and every one of us; there was something in those eyes that was telling me something. I think everyone felt it too kind of like a shiver that went down our spines. "We move out" he then finally said, walking down to the front porch.

Our group started the movement. We boarded our transportation with ease, well I think everyone might be a little nervous of the things that are about to come. I, too, am afraid of what would happen. Hagrid's motorcycle roar to life and we set off into the midst of the night. I glanced to where Bill and Fleur were. They were pretty much flying closely to us, me and Shacklebolt. She eyed me a little bit curiously, it was actually weird to do so while she was in disguise as Harry. I think I'm not going to get used to staring into to green ones. I glanced away because I was feeling uncomfortable only to do so when she did as well.

I should to talk to her when this finish up right, I thought.

"Fleur!" I called out, she looked at my direction with caring eyes, I think I saw it glisten with excitement.

"Yes? Hermione" she replied.

"I-" I wasn't sure, in myself, that I wanted to say it to her but I needed to do so. I need to hear it from her. "I need to talk to you" Finally. I said it.

"I as well" she said with a short nod.

"Aft-"

We were cut off from our short conversation when magical spells short right in between us. Bill with his excellent flying or ridding steered away from the shot at the nick of time.

"It's an ambush!" Shacklebolt called about. How did this happen? It can't be? Someone had leaked out the plan?

"Fleur!" I screeched. Some death eaters flew by them, getting a shot at both Bill and Fleur. Of course with this I wasn't in the game. I need to get back to the game. I have to believe in Bill to get their selves to safety.

"Hermione watch out!" Mister Weasley's voice came in contact with my ear. I ducked as a flash of green went right in my way. _Avada Kadavra_. That was a little bit close. I pointed my wand to the next death eater I saw, landing it with the killing curse, it fell down. Dead. The potion started to wear off and my hair went back to being its natural brown.

My eyes scanned the area a midst the battle going on. I need to find Fleur and make sure she was okay. I need to see if Harry and the others were okay as well. Spells shot from different direction, death eaters were gaining the upper hand and the only thing that we can do was to escape.

But then I spotted Bill's fiery mane and Fleur's golden ones, they were followed by five death eaters and she fended them off frantically.

"We have to help them! Fleur and Bill are in danger!"

"They can take care of themselves Hermione! Trust them on this one!" he called out to me, he flew tirelessly in the sky dodging every spell that flew our way. I felt my grip tightened, I was useless, I can't even help my friends or even my most precious one at this moment. Then, my neck turned as I heard a scream, it tore through me, shattering my ear drums. I glanced to where Bill and Fleur were before, they were gone. The only thing I saw was a small speck of black falling.

"We need to help them now!" I tried convincing Shacklebolt again.

"There's no time!" Soon several more death eaters followed us. I gritted my teeth in a sign of pure annoyance to myself.

"Be safe, my Fleur" silently, I muttered, hoping that she would be at all safe from this wretched mess we are in. In this disgusting war.

"We need to get out of here!" I called out to Shacklebolt. He nodded in response, after he had shot one last curse to the death eater following us. He then flew us in a speed that you can call mad.

"We need to hurry!" I looked back as death eaters pursued us. I shot all the defense and offense spells that I could think of at that moment. It was never in my life that I was already close from being dead and spells couldn't come faster. I closed my eyes and breathed.

One death eater remains in our tail. As I was about to shot one more killing curse, to my utter surprise, it withdrew. Did Harry make it already?

"Hold on tight!" I raised a brow curiosity, almost on the verge of asking question but I was cut off when we went right into the barrier. We were at the rendezvous point and we are finally safe.

I got off our ride and walk side by side with Shacklebolt. Then Shacklebolt pointed a wand at Remus Lupin's chest. "What was the last word Albus Dumbldore spoke to the both of us? " Kingsley Shacklebot questioned through gritted teeth.

"That Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him" Lupin calmly replied. Kingsley then turned to Harry. I inhaled deeply, a little bit shocked by Shacklebolt's move.

"I've already checked him" Remus replied.

Kingsley withdrew his wand. I breathed, thank God Harry is safe. I went to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank heavens you're safe" I breathed.

"You too Mione" he replied with that gentle voice.

A shot of light then broke into the barrier. In the distance I saw a very familiar fiery mane, could it be Bill? But where was Fleur? I asked myself. Did they-

My confusions soon subsided as I saw my best friend, Ron, safe as well. I jumped for joy and lunged at him. Embracing him so very tightly that he was lost and he just had returned home.

"I thought-"

"We're fine. I'm fine Hermione" he replied. I looked at him in the eye, a little bit tear stained from our short reunion. I wiped the sudden tears with the back of my hand and sniffed.

A thestral then broke into the barrier, revealing the last two pairs missing from our group. I smiled as I saw Fleur and Bill landing a few feet from us. I was about to break into a run when I saw her land on her feet but something did keep me in place. Ron, he held my hand so very tightly like he didn't want me to go any closer to what I was thinking of going to. Which of course was Fleur. I eyes Ron curiously, my eyes glaring at him but instead of backing down he held his gaze firmer.

"Don't go" he muttered.

"Why Ron? Why?"

"I won't lose you to her, not ever Hermione" he said.

"Ron, I-" I started getting out of his grip.

"Hermione, it's me or her"

"Ron, you have to stop it. You don't control Hermione." Bill, his brother said, walking towards us with Fleur trailing behind. Ron grumbled in defeat and utter annoyance and dropped his grip. He returned inside the Burrow.

"Where's Mad-eye?" asked Harry.

"We saw him, Mad-eye. He... He's Dead" said Bill, a hint of sorrow in his voice. I walked slowly to the pair.

"He...He can't be" Harry said in utter shock. Fleur nodded and looked away. Her cheeks fairly stained with new tears from that incident she had to recall. I went over to her silently but then changed my mind and stayed in place. I was very unsure of what to do. Should I hold her or should I just stay put and let... Bill be of her service. William continued his story.

"Voldemort can fly and went right to Moody, Dung he panicked. Then Voldemort shot a spell, Moody caught it, full face, then he stumbled back into his broom and fell. There was nothing we can do."

Everyone felt silent, hung their head in defeat and loss of a comrade. Not just silence but a mournful silence for Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody's death.

* * *

Morning broke. Gloomy than it was used to be, maybe even gloomier.

The door produced a soft knock then followed by a very small voice, yet very familiar in my ears.

"Hermione, breakfast" she called out to me. My eyes slowly opened.

"Fleur?"

She only nodded in reply. She looked at me with mixed emotions swirling in her blue eyes. She slowly walked to the foot of the bed then sat down on the edge of the mattress.

I was curious of what she would do so I let her be. She leaned in to me, her hand, barely touching my face. I was itching to let it be touched by her hands. I wanted to remember what if felt like. I wanted to feel that warmth again.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Her hand felt so right resting on my cheeks. I leaned in more to her, savoring the feeling she was giving me. Then I felt it. Finally at long last. Something that I craved in a very long time.

* * *

_[Fleur]_

Her lips were the same as the used to be, only fuller and more mature than her child like ones when I was seventeen. It felt the same yet very different. It was a new and old sensation combined. I sighed into her, feeling the content coursing in my veins. Finally. I have her again.

"Hermione" I hummed upon her lips. She hummed a response. I felt her lick my lips asking for more. I know I couldn't deny that sweet request of her, I let her be pleased. I too as well wanted her. Her hands started to tangle themselves in my hair. She wanted more and I planned to give her more. We were deprived of this love drug and we wanted to satisfy our needs. We both have that in mind, well I think we do. Our simple kiss went to a more passionate level. Her velvety texture of a tongue rubbed against mine. I missed that feeling. I really do. She sucked and nipped at my lips giving it the attention it was deprived from three years ago. Soon, I felt her hands rubbed on my sides. Slowly crawling down, then it moved upward dragging my shirt along. I stopped.

"What?" she asked me with a very dazed look.

"Someone's coming" I replied. Then someone did show up.

"I see you were having your time reconciling" he said.

"William..." Fleur replied, her eyes dropped its gaze to the ground.

"Do not worry Fleur, it's alright. I know how you feel." He said to me.

"I... the wedding"

"Taken care of, I talked to dad last night"

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"That we should let it sink into mom's head" he chuckled.

"That's going to be-" I said but soon silenced by Bill's other question.

"Fleur, what about your parents"

"They know already, the day when I asked you to break the engagement. They said, specifically father, that he doesn't want anything to do with me. Though, mother thinks otherwise. They're in a separate abode at this time, I guess." I fiddled with my fingers, a bit shaken by the fact that mama and papa fought over my stupid marriage decisions.

"Isn't that great?" asked Hermione. Bill looked at me as well with confusion in his eyes.

"I didn't want that to happen to them, Mother, she won't survive that long without father by her side"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that at this time they're planning to go back to each others arms" Bill patted me by the leg. "Come on now, we have to be at breakfast"

"Are you going to tell her now?" Hermione innocently asked Bill.

"Yes we are dear"

* * *

[AN: Drop a review =) Pretty much appreciated though I am truly sorry for the long update. School did some major homework overload for the whole week since it's the final grading]


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything =D Just the idea of the story =)

* * *

An ABC of Love

Love

_Hermione_

I wondered how this will end. I never knew that it would come to a point that I would be facing Mrs. Weasley after dinner, and by the means of facing—I meant her really uncomfortable and disappointed stare.

It started as soon as they, Bill and Fleur, brought up the topic of separating—well, with that instant, as soon as it had left Bill`s mouth—her spoon, Missus Weasley's, clattered noisily ; strangely adding a lot of noise on the already deafening noise of the Weasley's dinner table.

Missus Wealsey fumed with the word 'what'; Drawling longer than a shriek of a mermaid if I might say so. I tried to laugh at the thought, even chuckle, but it was so nerve-wrecking that I decided not to.

Fleur and Bill frantically stood up from the table as Molly Weasley shot her gaze towards the living room, leaving the rest dumbfounded by the sudden commotion. As they walked away, I could feel my feet tensing up— rapidly tapping on the wooden floor and I have yet to notice the lip biting habit.

Harry looked at me a bit worriedly, his eyes wonder back and forth to me and the living room, where Mister and Missus Weasley followed Bill and Fleur shortly.

"I knew this blasted idea was stupid!" I exclaimed as I stood up from my seat. I did not care even if Ron and the others looked at me as if I was a monster outraged by something they cannot perceive. I willfully ignored them and briefly looked at them and then back to the hallway – living room. I started walking down the hall and towards the stairs but before anything else, I paused for a moment and then I glanced back once more to the living room meeting, ever briefly, Fleur's worried gaze. Sighing, I retreated back to my shared room.

What was I supposed to do? Wait there and have everyone swarm at me for questions I do not have answers for? I was really and I really meant it was bloody stupid for me to hope to get Fleur back from her contented life— with Bill and her perfectly good relationship with the Weasleys, well at least to some of them. And even stupider of me to yell what is on my damned head while at dinner.

The door soon closed behind me as I sat begrudgingly at the foot of my borrowed bed. My hand had found its way to my face, rubbing it out of frustration and … guilt?

The door, suddenly but almost quietly opened, and stormed in someone I hadn't really expected to see for a while now.

"Ginny" I breathed.

She looked at me skeptically for a while. Then her face contorted like she was debating on something. Her lips as well somehow closed and then opened as if she wanted to say something, maybe something harsh? Or maybe some kind of an advice, I really would not know until she speaks up.

I looked at her, curious and yet confused at her behavior. "You've really done it this time, Fleur" she muttered almost to herself.

"Don't blame her Ginny, I wanted this" I argued.

"I wasn't putting the blame on her _Mione_. I was just saying. It seems like-" she paused for a moment as if she was looking for the proper term. "We can't really blame you, neither Fleur nor Bill… I guess that they are not meant for each other; as you to Ron or I to you" she said, sadly smiling as if everything was okay. "It is very hard to admit, that it was you to Fleur ever since the beginning"

"Oh. Ginny, I never wished for this to happen. Even I feel guilty that I'm ruining your family. I'm so sorry" I said, and all of it was very true. I didn't want any of these things to happen, if only those past events never occurred maybe we're still happy with one another? I intentionally asked myself that.

I hugged Ginny without even a single warning. I was a bit afraid that she wouldn't like that because of our past quarrel- but she just sat there surprised at my sudden actions, but soon hugged me back. Hugging Ginny never felt like this for the past two years, it never did feel like family ever since that love quarrel burst into my life. But this, this felt so much better and much more welcoming, and with this I knew that my best friend was back. She was the same Ginny I wished I never had hurt.

The door opened again, this time I was expecting it. Missus Weasley followed shortly by Mister Weasley, Bill and Fleur, made her entrance the room where Ginny and I shared a hug. I felt a little uncomfortable now that Fleur saw this, the hugging. I quickly pulled myself away from Ginny and sighed. I looked at the red head that is sitting beside me and gave her a small reassuring nod.

"I think I'll be going now" Ginny trailed off, her hands nervously gesturing towards the door. Missus Weasley gave her a very stern look that even I had the shiver going down my spine. Ginny scurried off downstairs, closing the door gently behind her.

"Sit" Missus Weasley said. I did as I was told and so did Fleur and Bill.

Now, that is how I got here; watching her stone hard gaze, trying to understand her mind on how things might go. I was really nervous and I can't lie about that since my fingers started finding Fleur's just to get the comfort. Sadly I found none because she kept it still on her lap. Little did my Fleur know that she was fondling with her fingers nervously as well.

The silence was pretty deafening and a bit tensed as I would describe. This wasn't the exact event that I had in mind. So I coughed, clearing the uneasy feeling that was building up on my throat a moment ago. Missus Weasley looked at me, her eyes furrowed, meeting one another at the center point of her face. It was now or it was 'forever maintain your peace'.

"Missus Weasley…" I acknowledged nervously.

"I don't need an explanation, Hermione" she said. "I wanted a response from you"

"I-"

"Did you or did you not put them in a spell?"

"No, I could never do that to them!" I argued.

"Mum! I told you a thousand times that this was my decision and Hermione is never a part of it! We've talked, Fleur and I, and it seems that we were never really that in love with each other. I wanted this mum, because I want them to be happy and I never wanted to make Fleur a bird in a cage, Mum. 'Sides I think she's not really for me, Mum" Bill argued, great-old-bill, I smiled at him and he smiled, a little bit worried though. I felt my lover's hand slowly snaked it way towards mine, I grasped it as if it was a treasure so valuable. Seeing this Missus Weasley started fuming, or so I thought she was.

"Dear" Arthur addressed to his wife "William is right, you shouldn't be hard on Hermione, She's been through a lot and I think this won't be good for her or for any of us."

"But, what about the wedding Arthur? It's tomorrow and surely we can't tell them that we-"

"Mum, it's alright, we can just celebrate Harry's birthday for once. I know that we're in a war but… at least let us celebrate with each other" William said patting his mom on the shoulders.

Missus Weasley turned to me, her gaze still strong but it was apologetic. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I'm truly, very, sorry my dear… All the things that we've been through… It's coming down hard on me, on us and the last thing I ever wanted was to celebrate my child's happiness…"

"It's okay Missus Weasley…" I started.

"Missus Weasley, I hope this doesn't change anything between us…" Fleur spoke up.

I watched Molly as she shook her head sideway gesturing that she did understand. I sighed with utter relief and so did Fleur.

* * *

_Fleur_

Yes, and I did wonder how it will all end, if it was alright or would the underworld break out again.

Thankfully though, hell did not decide to break it up.

Today was the day I was supposed to be eternally bound to Bill through matrimony , wake up earl, get ready and well the natural routine of such busy events. But today, I was watching my dear sweet blissful Hermione, sleeping soundly beside me—with no care of the world.

Should I wake her up? I asked myself. Maybe I shouldn't because she's so peaceful and I don't want to disturb that, she's been through a lot lately… Rest is good for her.

I decided to wait a while longer, sometimes curling her hair on my finger and sometimes kissing visible parts of her body with such sweet affections that I never got to shower her for the past three years.

I sighed, contented to wake up like this… with her.

A knock came through the door.

"Fleur? Is Hermione with you?" Harry's voice came from the other side. I stood up, walked to the door and opened it.

"Sorry Harry, but she's still sleeping" I said,

"Fleur…" Harry started "Hermione, she's needed downstairs… If you would kindly wake her up"

"Of course Harry. We'll be downstairs in a minute" I replied. He gave me a small nod and headed back downstairs.

"Who was that?" the girl who was soundly sleeping a while ago turned to me, I smiled.

"It was Harry he said that you're needed downstairs"

"Why?" she asked.

"He did not say, but I am sure it was very important…" I trailed off.

"I'll be going down first" she said, as she magically dressed herself up. She walked to the door but before completely closing it she looked back at me and asked "What time is it?"

"A quarter to noon, darling" I smirked. Her faced look surprised, shocked maybe.

"Oh! Fleur why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she shrieked and I just chuckled.

"Would you really want to know?" I raised a questioning brow, she blushed— by the looks of it she already got the hint. She stormed down the stairs. Was I too much? I smirked to myself. Oh well it was fun while it lasted, I thought to myself.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron told her. I was just finishing up the tent, magically helping William and his brothers set it up. It was bothering me how Ron interacted with my Hermione. But what in the bloody hell can I do, since they are still the best of friends. I watched.

"Ron! It would be a lot more helpful if you helped me carry these instead of playing with your light" she grumbled.

"Sorry, but it was really interesting to look at and experiment with" Ron nervously chuckled and placed the thing back to his pocket. It was interesting, I think.

"Fleur, dear would you kindly help with the food?" called Missus Weasley.

"Of course" I said as I followed her back to the kitchen. She was alone for all I know, it was the first think I noticed as I stepped inside. "Where's Hermione?" she asked me, I raised an eyebrow, a bit confused on why she said that.

"She— She was doing something else with Ginny"

"Oh, I thought you'd bring her along" she muttered softly but loud enough for me to hear. She moved around the kitchen deciphering what to do, or make me do "could you cut those and then wash those" she pointed to the potatoes and the celery.

"Sure" I started chopping the potatoes. It felt odd that she was calling me for help when her kitchen was a live, literally speaking. It could do anything she wanted to, so not to get other helpers "I guess you would want us to talk" was the first thing that entered my realization.

"Yes, I wanted to know how you ended up with Bill when you have said you were with Hermione, dear" she said, caring, her tone was.

"She…" I stopped, realizing that even if I tried forgetting what happened three years back, it was still rather painful, like something brutally smashing your heart. I sighed, relieving the tension within me.

"It's rather painful Missus Weasley… it was when the tri-wizard tournament happened…" I told her everything for the start leaving out some details that I think she might be angry with, but… so far she was still listening, intently I might add.

"And then, here we are talking to each other." I ended my story. I was hoping to get a response from her a little nod maybe or even saying 'ah'. I was nervous that she'd think it was a pathetic excuse.

"I'm very sorry about that Fleur… I didn't know a thing" she said, placing a warm hand on my hand. Reassuring. Telling me she was sorry and she had now understood everything. I smiled warmly, feeling relieved with the outcome.

* * *

_Hermione_

Fleur was with me that night, while everyone was busy preparing. We were already done if any of you are wondering.

We were walking by the tent; it was very silent I might say. Very comforting and very… romantic. To tell the truth I missed the feeling, with her in this atmosphere. I was holding her hand, her warm silky hand. The hand I wished that never and will not leave me. The skin in which my fantasies go wild. I was aching for her touch. Addicted if you can call that. I wanted her and I know she wanted me as well.

The primary agenda of this short walk was to talk, I know, it was a lot of talking but it does help—solving problems.

"I missed this" she started, her sweet, melodious voice echoed in my ear. I rested my head on her shoulders, hugging her left arm— clutching it as if I was holding for dear life. She squeezed my hand, understanding my sentiments.

"Me too" I replied. I squeezed her hand back. Just making sure. "Fleur…what would happen after today? I'm so scared that we might be separated again…"

She hummed, then sighed heavily "I don't know what to do, Hermione… I— I'm scared too. We both are. I don't know what I might do if you leave me again… It's very painful to let you go again" she mumbled, she was nervous, shaking as well.

I asked myself, if we were both scared how are we going to face fear?

"Don't worry, I won't let go, I promise." I said, hopping that this will assure her fears. Assure that she's not going to lose anything again. I knew of her pain, I remembered it and it pains me dreadfully. There was silence again. Solemn, like the other day when we heard of Moody's death, even Hedwigs

"I love you" I said, somehow it felt right saying those words to her. She stopped walking and looked at me. Confused? Shocked? Surprised?

"How I miss those words…" she silently cried. I wiped her tears as I felt I normally would've done.

"Me too… would you mind saying it to me too?" I whispered, again on the verge of crying.

"Always… I'll always tell you… I love you, my dear, sweet, darling Hermione… I love you" she said, holding my hands to her cheeks, pressing her forehead and nose against mine, chuckling and crying at the same time. It was our joy and it currently is. Our lips touched, and we savoured the feeling, briefly.

"Hermione, Fleur, It's time!" George called us. A little startled, we jumped from each other, laughing.

"Last one there is a rotten ogre" I said to my beloved Fleur.

"Hey! That is so unfair!"

We ran to the tent, inside everyone gathered, casually talking with each other, congratulating Mister and Missus Weasley and of course Harry.

"Harry, Happy Birthday" Fleur said.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" I exclaimed and hugged my friend.

"It's still a little early for that Hermione, tomorrow is still my birthday" he said shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, this is quite nice for a change…" he said, "for a birthday…"

"Don't worry about it Harry, it is your special day and don't feel sorry for us, Bill and I, We're perfectly happy now"

"I know… congratulations to the both of you, Hermione, Fleur" he acknowledged each of us.

Everything was perfectly normal, something I had often wished to happen, having these things without any interruption or without any fear for our lives. This was what I wanted ever since the war broke out. This was something I wished would happen perfectly fine. I wished it would stay that way but never did Lord Voldemort wish to make it stay that way…really.

A patronus charm emerged at the center of the tent, a warning, I thought. It showed us things, dark things and then I started fearing again. This feeling started at the pit of my stomach. I knew this wicked feeling. Something bad will happen.

And then everything suddenly exploded. Screams and running.

"Fleur?" I called out.

"Go with Harry! Hermione! Now!" She called out, Bill holding her and dragging her away from the other mess.

"Now!" William called again. I was hesitant to do as I was told, but I knew I had a duty, a fate along with Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Ronald!" I called, swerving through the stampede. Finally, I found the two of them, Harry desperately trying to hold on to Ginny and Ron dragging him away. I grabbed both of their hands, "We have to go!" I yelled amongst the noise.

"Harry!" Ron called. When he averted his eyes away from Ginny—I apparated to somewhere, anywhere away from there.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Sorry for the errors and late upload. =D


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Yes! I know it has been forever, I've already apologized in my other story, "Where Loyalty Lie". I hope you guys read that too, it is set in a different time frame and it's definitely an AU. So, I'm back again, I know you waited. Yeah, I waited for the flow too and I'm pushing to finish this before I find work, which may take all of my time or not. Anyway, I think this note is long, non? Let's read on now. Please, please! Reviews are really appreciated! I hope you drop positive ones as you go down and read this. I hope I satisfy you guys with the length of this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JKRowling does. And yea, lesbian warning, AU and some Ocness_

* * *

"I wonder if that's just how it feels to miss someone so bad – like being stabbed in the gut a little bit, each time you think of them."  
― Kate Ellison,

* * *

**Missing**

_Hermione_

It's so cold, so very cold.

We were sitting at a coffee shop and the cup I was holding was already steaming away its heat. It was only a few hours after the attack that happened at Harry's Birthday Party, which was supposed to be Fleur and Bill's wedding in the first place. I kept thinking, upset, that why in the bloody hell did this happen when everything was already perfect, fixed. We were again reunited, happy that we're able to be together after three fucking years of waiting and now this came along, I hate it.

Harry and Ron were continuously chatting about their plan, no, our plan of escape, and to make it more sound thrilling and evil, it may be a revenge plot, but it's not since we're not that crazy. All we want is to be reunited with our love ones again. Especially me, I want to be once again in Fleur's arms.

"So how do we go about this Hermione?" I was still watching the coffee, the small ripples that emerged and then submerged randomly. The steam quickly, from my cup, disappeared into the cold and musky air of the shop. I inhaled its scent, it was soothing, somehow it calmed me from my pent-up frustrations. But, it wasn't enough. I sighed.

"I don't know" I said flatly. Really? Wasn't it obvious that I got nothing as well? It's really hard to think of a plan to get those death eaters to stop chasing our arse everywhere and definitely to find everyone and not lead to their safe place. This sucked. This totally suck, big time. Even if we were to go safely and proceed with the original plan that Mad-Eye told me or us, I'm still really scared. I kept thinking back to the riot. What if Fleur was caught up in the riot? What if she was injured or worse dead? What would I do if this was all in vain?

The poor cup would have broken in my grasp, I was so fumed, that my knuckles grew white as I grip the ceramic tighter as much as I could. Harry looked at me, concerned about my reactions, he sighed softly. He grabbed my hand with both of his larger ones, and cupped them there in place. I looked at his sincere eyes, I can see that he was afraid as well, worried for everyone. I felt selfish at that very moment. I was only thinking about my happiness and have not thought of Harry's worries. I closed my eyes, willing myself to put my heart aches down the table and help Harry. It was what I was supposed to do.

"Come on, Hermione, you do believe that Fleur and Bill are alive-" Harry softly said. Hermione, take a deep breath, I told myself. Harry was just telling you the better things. He's just helping you calm down. I tried to calm myself, really, but the mere mention of the word alive and Fleur. It sent me spiraling down the world of despair and agony. I just snapped.

"What if they aren't? What if she was really gone!?" Shouting. It was the only thing I knew to release my anger. I shouted at Harry. If there were a lot of people here and were noisily eating, I'd say this place would go quiet due to my outburst. I rolled my eyes at the thought. My eyes directed back at Harry's intense one, what I did not expect was, I caused him to go mad.

"Hey! I lost Ginny as well in that attack, Hermione" he snapped back. I swallowed and paused. Oh god, why didn't I even thought of Ginny? Harry loves Ginny. He felt the same thing I was feeling and I completely, deliberately ignored those. Shocked, I could not answer him. "We really need to get out of here and find those Horcruxes" he continued.

"Sorry, I- " I stopped feeling my eyes stinging, signifying I'm on the verge of tears. It was really hard to accept the fact that all of us were separated, again. I realize that I wasn't the only one suffering in this parting. Even Harry, Ron or everyone I care about was feeling this aching that's happening within my chest. I have to focus. Focus in the situation, I told myself. "You're right; we should get moving... we don't want Voldemort to come at us while we're not ready"

Harry nodded in understanding. I looked at Ron now, my ex-boyfriend. He was tightly gripping his cup as well. Was he still angry about everything? Obviously, he still wants to recover what we had before from his reactions in the earlier days we were at his home. Then again, maybe he was angry that his house was destroyed yet again, or that his parents or brothers might not be alive. This was all on Ron, I thought. It was his place that the death eaters crashed too. I just started to watch him. In one moment he notices me, he scowled, deeper than what was on his face before. His eyes were piercing through me, I stiffened. Ron lips parted and his voice rang out.

"But where do we start looking for those Horcruxes? They could be anywhere in the world" Ron complained. Ronald has a point, but so far with our little research there was seven horcruxes. And we have already destroyed some. I believe that the next one we were to find was the necklace, the one that was faked before, when Harry accompanied Dumbledore to the secret place, who knows where. It hits me; Harry once mentioned the initials printed on it. One of which was B which stood for Black.

"Well, I believe we could start at the Order's Headquarters first" I said.

Harry's head shot up to meet my eyes, Ronald as well. Both were definitely confused but who could blame them? Ron could only ask one question I know everyone was dying to ask. "Why?" Why there?

I took one deep breath, and closed my eyes as I try to remember the meaning of the initials on the necklace. "Because Ronald, that's where Regulus A. Black was born, it's his house, we should start looking for that cursed necklace" I said a bit sarcastically I might add because I know I was a know-it-all, but that was just out of habit. I smirked, knowing I somehow found us a plan and a path. When I was about to get my trusty purse from the seat beside me something whizzed pass us. Magic! Quickly, I ducked and turned my wand towards the enemy; three of them. How could they have easily found us?

"Rictomsepra!"

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kadavra!"

Magic shots went back and forth. Oh damn it, we needed to go and we needed to survive this attack. I rolled to the other table and flipped it as fast as I could, hoping that the table would serve as my protection. Harry looked at me, signaling me to dive in for an attack. I was ready, and both Harry and Ron were ready to back me up, until we heard a scream. Oh fuck. We totally forgot about the waitress. I stood up quickly casting a spell as it bounced to one chest of the attacker.

"RUN!" Harry shouted, the girl, stupidly stumbled to the back door and ran. Hopefully she escaped. I hit the nearby cabinets by the door so it would fall so that the door would be closed off after we ran behind the counter table. Green light blasted from my want and I hit another one straight on the head. Better be him than me right? Harry's wand shot one red light and the man fell, I finished it off with another death spell. The shop became silent. Soon the firing halts. The three lay unconscious or more so dead. I stepped back from where I was taking cover. Harry and Ron soon followed.

"We should ask them about the others"

"How Hermione? They're knocked-out… or well… dead" Ron riposte.

I kicked the first man, a bit frustrated at that fact that he was, indeed dead. I shouldn't have cast Avada Kadavra. But, I was only thinking of how they may have escaped. This was better, I reassured myself. I looked at Ron for a brief moment and then back at Harry and my gaze soon fell on the fallen attacker. I walked towards all of the three attackers. I rounded them all up, checking each and every one of them with pulses. I found none. I stopped at the nearest fallen guy and kneel down by him.

"What are you doing?" Ron frantically grabbed my hand, stilling me from my advancements.

I snapped my hand away from his grip and proceeded, "Checking if any one of them is still conscious or alive, and by the looks of it none of them are" I simply replied. Pointing my wand to the culprits, I cast Obliviate.

"It's better this way so that they cannot extract some memories from them" I quickly said.

Harry just nodded in riposte.

"We better move"

* * *

The chilly night can't get any chiller. The soft howling of the wind only sent shivers down my spine, or all of our spines as we stood in front of, 12 Grimmaulds Place— the Order's deserted headquarters, the mind numbing silence sent chills to my back bones. Harry said the password and the buildings magically moved from it. It was as it looked like when we were living in it before. Dark and Old. I noticed Harry was holding his breath; maybe he was unsure of the steps we were taking or if he was a bit nervous or maybe even excited to see if anyone was here or not. Harry opened the door. We all held our breath to the discovery only to find our hope cascading down into nothing. The house, its darkness was seemingly endless in that narrow corridor leading to the kitchen and dining area. We walked further towards the kitchen hoping to find a permanent source of light. Our wands casting a Lumos slightly lit our way.

I stopped at my track, gripping both Harry's and Ron's arms.

"Hermione, what now?" asked Ronald. Apparently, he was nervous as much as I hate to admit it, he was nervous as me. I detected the shaking of his hands, only slightly as well as his chilled ones. Then soon I heard his teeth chattering.

"Be quiet Ron. I'm thinking" frustrated, I snapped at Ronald. I realized going here was a waste of time; this was not going according to plan, even if we have one. This was just a blunt dead-end for us.

"Hermione, if the necklace is not here. Where do you think it might be?" Harry inquired, walking further ahead into the dark narrow corridor.

"That'd be another thing Harry. We just have to find a small clue. One clue and everything might end up good…" I replied with wishful thinking running in my head. Hoping, that if we found what we were looking for here –here in this godforsaken hiding hole we called the Order – we'd be saved. So, we hurriedly located the power and everything lit up, even if it was dim. We decided to search every room for clues, hoping one of us might find a small piece of information that my lead us into finding where the damn Horcruxes was. After what seemed to be two hours of rummaging through year old files, things and dust, we surrendered.

The gust of wind found us; it freezes my spine because the thin layer of tattered clothes was barely helpful for me to keep warm in this cold weather. We were sitting on the sofa at the living room, done searching every room in the household. We're tired and a bit pressured because all of our efforts were in vain. _I_ thought it was in vain. In this small house I took comfort from the cold in Harry's arms, as Ron played on the piano resting on the corner. Surely, we would not end up sitting like ducks here. We were hoping things might turn a little brighter.

"I'm hungry" Harry said, he pulled his arm away from me and walked to the kitchen.

"Are there any food there?" Ron stopped his playing and followed Harry to the kitchen. The thought of food was appealing now that they have mentioned it. Heaving a breath, I stood up from the sofa and followed both men. We started rummaging through the cabinets hoping to find at least some edible canned foods. Harry opened one cabinet and out stumbled what I believe was our clue; the house elf, that grumpy house elf, Kreacher. We could only smile at the heaven-sent message.

"Grab hold of him" I said. Harry and Ron quickly jumped up to catch Kreacher, luckily Kreacher was still to shock to move and was immediately pinned down by both Harry and Ron's wand sticking at his throat.

"Kreacher, you've been in this family for so many years, I know you know where everything is in this house. And I meant every bit of it" Harry started slowly. "Now, I will ask you, where is Regulus A. Black's necklace?"

"I do not answer to people who are not, Kreacher's masters" he hissed.

"I am your master Kreacher, I inherited this house from my godfather who is your master, along with it is this you. Now, answer me. Where is the necklace?" Wow, Harry knows his words. I looked at Harry and the elf, brows raised; waiting for the next word that will leave Kreacher's mouth.

"The necklace was not from this household. Kreacher did what the master told him to do. Yes, Kreacher threw it away; a man has it when Kreacher took it out of this house. He sells stuffs and now Kreacher believes the necklace is with her, Yes. With her"

"Who has it Kreacher, who is she?" Harry pressed further. Kreacher's eyes were wide, but he looked triumphantly, if I could not mistake that glint in his eyes, happy for the next predicament. Harry released Kreacher, but continued pointing his wand close to him. Kreacher took out a stack of paper from the cabinet he was hiding at, no, it was not just an ordinary paper, and it was a Daily Prophet. And what shocked us the most was the woman in the picture. It was definitely the necklace on that woman's neck and that woman, that wretched woman was no other than. Umbridge. Madame Undersecretary Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge– the pink perfectionist maniac of the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh fuck"

"Yes, indeed Ron, yes indeed" Ron and Harry's face went white. I'm sure they were thinking the consequences in getting the necklace from Umbridge, but do we have a choice? I think not. This was the only way we have to take to stop Voldemort.

"Hermione, don't tell me what you're thinking, I think I know what it is…" Harry said to my unheard thoughts. Who would've thought this will be one of the craziest things we'll ever be doing, going into the ministry of magic and stealing something right under the nose of Dolores Umbridge? I found it exciting like punching that bastard Malfoy in the face or a lot of things like finding lost rooms and secret passages inside the castle of Hogwarts. This was really, really fun. I smirked. I knew this was also a way to get back at Umbridge's rule in Hogwarts last time. It was payback.

"Yes, we're going to the Ministry of Magic" Ron and Harry gulped in nervousness.

* * *

The ministry was what I expected it, busy. It was a normal day at the boring Ministry of Magic; people rushing in and out of the Floo Network and toilet entries. Seriously, I found it disgusting, stepping in the toilet and shooting down from it to get to work, but what was we supposed to do? It was the most normal way to go in rather than barging in like idiot. So, here we are standing in front of the ministry. Apparently, the three of us were really nervous of getting caught, it's like were dancing right under the nose of the devil and that devil would be the undersecretary.

"We meet here before the potion wears off, alright?" I told both men. It was weird talking to Harry or Ron looking very different, they were both grown men, almost balding too. It's hard enough for me not to laugh. So with one last nod and glance we went off in search of Umbridge or her office. We took the elevator, going to our supposedly respective stations in the ministry. Soon, Ron got off, the followed by Harry. But the next floor, Dolores Umbridge came into my view. Was it me or was it just really our lucky streak this month? I was riding with Dolores Umbridge. I studied her, and I cringed. Who would've thought this woman wanted to look young by wearing pink like a toddler, what a fashion disaster I told myself holding off a snicker trying to escape my lips. I continued to study the woman, alas; I found what we came for— the necklace, hanging on her wrinkled neck. All I have to do was snatch it, and jump out the elevator.

This was impossible. Getting the necklace here was utterly impossible. The elevator worked in mysterious ways that I can't grab her and the next floor will pop out in sometime or maybe a long time, it was simply unpredictable. Stupid elevator.

Umbridge looked at me; well she actually looked at Mafalda Hopkrik, her right hand secretary.

"Have you finished the papers? We're going into trial on this muggle-born, today. Or have you forgotten?"

A trial? On a muggle-born? I gulped, "No. I finished everything, Ma'am" I was nervous about sitting through a court trial on my own kind, a muggle-born witch or wizard. She smiled, seeming to happy to deny the muggle-born justice. I felt my face forming a scowl.

This woman was really getting on my nerves, how could she. Just because she hated half-breed because she's a pure blood? I want to kill her. I reigned myself. This was not the time to let emotions fly and go haywire. I first need to confirm the necklace on her neck, if it was indeed one of the horcruxes. A few moments passed, and we were the only ones left in the elevator, deafening silence enveloped us. I looked at my watch, counting the time how much time was left before the potion completely wears off and our cover— blown. I sighed as I looked that the hand was still far away from the estimated time it will wear off. I took a deep breath. I need to start this conversation now, or I will not have any time to.

"Your necklace looks rather expensive, it looks good on you" I started. By the look of her face, she was rather happy for the compliment. Phew, it was a good thing I was such a lady-charmer, I chuckled at myself. Maybe Fleur's pass act caught up on me. I inwardly smiled at the thought.

"Where did you get it?" I pressed on.

Umbridge face started to stiffen, it looked like she had something to hide from me, and apparently it was about the necklace. "It was given to me by the Selwyn Family, see the detailed intricate of the letter S?" she said. I was not fooled of course, because I have read things about the horcruxes. It was of Salazar Slytherin's heirloom. And the letter stood for Slytherin, unmistakably.

The elevator stopped and Umbridge glided out of it, I followed close behind. Upon arriving at the trial room, I noticed Harry lurking about the same floor as me. How? When did he get here? I wondered. I looked at Harry, hoping the he meets my gaze but the under-secretary walked again, into the room and up her chair, which she wiped thoroughly first. I sighed at her disease and sat down at my—Mafalda's chair.

"Trial on the muggle born—" Umbridge's voice drawled on, I paid no attention to because I was so focused on getting the necklace off of her ugly neck. I started devising escape plans. But to my disappointment, there was only one way to do about it, jump at her and run out of the court room. I watched the muggle-born nervously sitting at the chair in the middle, pleading for justice and pleading that he was indeed innocent. I watched, and wondered if I was the one sitting there, would anyone of this dreadful lot, you call justice keepers, help me out? I watched them, all of their eyes looked uninterested at the poor man's plead. It made my blood boil, but it made Harry's boil faster. Oh crap, was that Harry? What was Harry doing? Oh, my fat arse. Our cover now blown. I quickly stood up, wand ready, and made all of the ministers there rumble in panic. Harry jump before Dolores and snatched the necklace away, under her unknowing nose.

"The necklace!" Harry gave me the necklace and I quickly chanted Geminio. I accidentally let the _fake_ one fall in Umbridge's hands. Umbridge smirked, knowing that we did not steal the necklace and she triumphantly got it from me. Well, that worked, now the only problem was to run and escape. So— we ran as fast as we could. The hour was almost up and I noticed Harry getting a little shorter, his hair turned to a fluffy black as we jumped to the elevator— surprisingly no one was there. Harry jabbed the button that was meant for the entrance.

The air was nearly emptied in my lungs, I gasped for air and tried to keep myself standing up. Of course, why did it have to be heels? My foot was hurting, so madly I might add, because of the precious sprint we've done. All I wanted to do at that moment was to rest them, but in time like this, I have to wait. The elevator stopped, it jerked us momentarily, we zoomed pass the people blocking the elevator entrance, and caught up with Ron, who just emerged from the other elevator, his transformation of reverting back to his original look was almost finished as well.

"Ron! Run!" Harry shouted. Ron startled run to the nearest Floo Network. I looked back and saw that the other minister, especially Umbridge looking angry and frustrated at our attempt, or so she thought was a failed attempt. I directed my wand to the newspapers lying around the ministry's streets and it went flying. But, it was not enough. I ran into first into the Floo Network, as I grabbed or rather snatched both Harry and Ron by the arm. I felt Ron getting heavy, I watched him and saw a man had caught his leg while we were travelling, I quickly casted a spell to knock of the attacker. Finally, we got out of the network to 12 Grimmauld place, but it was too late, someone was there, the only thing left to do was Apparate. And again, we apparated to nowhere.

* * *

TBC

[I hope you liked the length in this one! Next chapter wait what happens to Fleur! Review please!]


	14. Story Notice Please Read

Story Notice:

I'm terribly sorry my dear readers. Yes, this is what all you think it is.

First off, thank you for being such wonderful readers and reviewers, I really love it when you guys give me something to think about and it made my heart swell with joy reading your reviews and finding it you like it.

So on to the problem… I'm really stuck making this story. This will be put on hold until further notice. I might even delete this. Yes, I dread that day too. But do not fret too much for I will be re-writing everything from the first chapters but will still retain some of the previous ones. I'll be changing the plot too; I find it hard to retell everything from Goblet of Fire to Deathly Hollows from Hermione's point of view. Since I started this story after Harry Potter ended in movies, I got my mind playing in between those scenes. I've read lots of similar stories to this, and I kind of got bored with writing it. But, for your sake, I'm putting my other story out and will definitely finish Where Loyalty Lie (I like my story and won't be abandoning it). I'll be back with 'An ABC of Love' with a much better outcome!

So, thank you for the support. So until then, I still hope you'll support my writing and love it.

_-little doll maker_


End file.
